


Sein Weg ist mein Ziel

by LockXOn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allgemein, Gen, M/M, Oneshot-Sammlung, Translation (English) available
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allens Trennung vom Schwarzen Orden hat eine Menge Probleme nach sich gezogen. Doch die größten Scherereien hat es wohl seinem unfreiwilligen Aufpasser eingebracht. Howard mag ihn, wirklich, und er ist zu vielem bereit, um ihm tatkräftig unter die Arme zu greifen – doch leider ist er nicht der Einzige und die Zusammenarbeit mit Allens anderen, weitaus spezielleren Freunden und Helfern sprengt oft und gern die Grenze von „kompliziert“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gevatter Tod

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Journey Is My Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367035) by LockXOn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543044/)

„Sie wurden somit verurteilt zum Tod durch Erschießen. Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, bevor das Urteil vollstreckt wird, Inspektor?“

 

Howard schwieg in die Dunkelheit seiner Augenbinde. Er schwieg, wie er es seit der Festnahme durch die eigenen Kollegen getan hatte.

 

Was hätte er auch sagen können?

 

Ihre Fragen hatten ihn kaum erreicht, weder die unbeherrschten der hohen Tiere des Vatikans, noch die geduldigen der Marschälle oder die unsicheren der heimlich zu ihm geschlichenen Exorzisten – nicht einmal die mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn angereicherten des Oberinspektors.

 

Apokryphos’ Angriff hatte schwere Auswirkungen auf sein Bewusstsein gehabt, möglicherweise noch verstärkt durch seine heftige Gegenwehr. Die ebenfalls betroffenen Wachposten, die sich zu der Zeit vor Allens Zelle befunden hatten, waren nämlich längst wieder auf den Beinen. Mit einem völligen Blackout zwar, aber auf den Beinen und zurück im Dienst. Natürlich waren sie ebenfalls befragt worden, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten sie glaubhafte Antworten gegeben: Dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnten. Obwohl alle das gleiche ausgesagt hatten, hatten seine Vorgesetzten nicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit verworfen, dass jemand mit dem Geist der Betroffenen herumgespielt hatte. Doch als potenzielle Täter waren fast unmittelbar die Noahs festgelegt worden, die mit Allen verschwunden waren – seine angeblichen Verbündeten.

 

Die armen Opfer waren versorgt und gesundgepflegt worden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Denn bei seinem Verhör hatte er geschwiegen.

 

Was hätte er auch sagen können?

 

Der Feind befand sich mitten unter ihnen. Es war ein Kardinal, der neben ihnen gesessen und ihn voller falscher Betroffenheit gefragt hatte, weshalb in Gottes Namen er Allen zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Er war ein selbstständiges Innocence und hatte versucht, den Exorzisten zu assimilieren. Sich gegen das Verspeisen bei lebendigem Leib zu verteidigen, fiel selbst in Howards sehr unflexiblem Verständnis unter berechtigte Notwehr.

 

Ja und? Wenn der „Kardinal“ durch die Einverleibung mächtiger wurde, wer interessierte sich dann noch für einen einzelnen Menschen?

 

Für die Ordensvorsteher war Allen Walker nicht Allen Walker. Für sie war er ein Exorzist. Ein Werkzeug. Eine starke, wenn nicht die stärkste Waffe gegen die höllische Bedrohung. Und gleichzeitig ein durchtriebener Teufel, vor dem man sich hüten musste.

 

... Wann hatte er begonnen, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen?

 

Er kannte die Wahrheit. Und deshalb war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als zu schweigen. Oberinspektor Luberie, Komui Li, Bak Chan und die Marschälle vermuteten natürlich etwas.

 

Natürlich.

 

Die Noahs profitierten nicht vom Löschen des Gedächtnisses von Zeugen. Ihr Interesse an Allen Walker war beileibe kein Geheimnis. Nein, nur ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen hatte einen Grund, nicht erkannt werden zu dürfen. Aber er war ein Innocence. Niemals würde die Kirche ihr einziges Mittel im Kampf gegen den Millennium-Grafen dem Leben eines Einzelnen hintanstellen.

 

Howard hörte, wie die Henker ihre Gewehre anlegten. Seine Hände zitterten und stemmten sich gegen die Fesseln. Selbstverständlich empfand er Angst vor dem Sterben. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts sehen konnte – er war seit dem Angriff blind, die Augenbinde stellte eigentlich nur einen kümmerlichen Ersatz für einen Verband dar – machte es nicht leichter, dieses Schicksal zu ertragen.

 

Zweimal hatte die Oberschwester versucht, ihn zu versorgen. Die Streitigkeiten waren sogar durch sein wie in Watte gepacktes Gehirn vorgedrungen. Er hatte sogar lachen müssen, als er die Schmerzensschreie der Wärter gehört hatte. Er empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit für die Frau, die sich so sehr für einen Todgeweihten eingesetzt hatte. Doch letztendlich hatte es nichts gebracht. Für einen Verräter hatte der Orden keine Medikamente übrig. Und nach einigen Tagen hatte er den schmerzhaften Wundbrand auch kaum noch gespürt.

 

Und in wenigen Minuten würde er sowieso alles überstanden haben. Die Richter schienen noch etwas Lehrreiches an die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder weitergeben zu wollen, denn er verstand Bruchstücke wie „Lasst euch niemals vom Bösen verführen“ oder „So endet, wer sich vom rechten Weg abbringen lässt“. Selbst das Wort „Broker“ fiel und er ballte in einem kurzen Anflug von verletztem Stolz die Hände. Nie hätte er für Geld seine Mitmenschen verkauft! Doch wer glaubte ihm noch? Für die einen war er nur eine kaltherzige Krähe, für die anderen nur eine zerbrochene Marionette, für die nächsten nur ein gewissenloser Verräter.

 

Aber er bereute es nicht, Allen geholfen zu haben. Er bereute nur, dafür Oberinspektor Luberie enttäuscht zu haben. Er hatte dem Mann viel zu verdanken und empfand den größten Respekt für ihn. Doch er hatte auch Allen viel zu verdanken. Und er empfand mehr für ihn, als es sich für einen Aufseher gehörte.

 

Was den Kardinal betraf: Wenn sich die Oberen tatsächlich nicht eine Sekunde für die Gefühle der Exorzisten interessierten ...

 

Stand er dann wirklich auf der richtigen Seite?

 

Ein heftiger Schlag in die Schulter brachte ihn für seine letzten Augenblicke schmerzhaft zurück in die Realität. Die Exekution hatte begonnen.

 

Eine grelle Stimme zu seiner Rechten begann, hysterisch zu schreien und es folgte aufgeregter Tumult, der für ihn jedoch an Priorität verlor, als mehr und mehr Kugeln in seinen Körper einschlugen.

 

_‚Weine nicht, Linali Li. Ich bin kein Verbündeter, der deinen Freund gerettet hat. Ich bin nur eine Krähe ohne Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Wenn ich Zeit hätte, würde ich für dich beten. Für dich und alle Exorzisten. Und vor allem für Allen Walker. Wenn jemand diese Welt retten kann, dann er. Denn wenn Walker wirklich nicht wichtig ist ... Warum habe ich den Kardinal dann als eine so immens große Bedrohung empfunden?‘_

 

\---

 

Howard empfand nur eisige Kälte und brennenden Schmerz, als er zu Bewusstsein kam. Das und die seltsame Gewissheit, beobachtet zu werden.

 

Er zwang seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in das stark verschwommene, grinsende Antlitz eines Toten. Unfähig, seine Glieder auch nur für wenige Millimeter zu bewegen, beschlich ihn ein furchterregender Gedanke.

 

„Bin ich ... in der Hölle?“

 

Der Mann schlug ihm mit der Faust auf den Kopf und schnaufte verächtlich: „Mein Anblick lässt dich also gleich das Schlimmste vermuten, was? Ich sehe schon, Allen hat dir ein gutes Stück Humor beigebracht, Inspektörchen. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Du bist weder in der Hölle noch im Himmel. Du bist noch nicht einmal tot. Das heißt natürlich, noch nicht. Hey, Kumpel, wie sieht es aus?“

 

Eine unbekannte Stimme ertönte hinter ihm und etwas wurde um seinen Oberarm geschnürt: „Dieser Junge hat einen unglaublichen Lebenswillen. Ein Wunder, dass er nach fünf Treffern tatsächlich noch atmet. Wenn wir ihn allerdings nicht schnellstens an einen Ort mit verdammt guter medizinischer Versorgung bringen, kann ich für nichts garantieren ... Okay, ich habe die Blutungen fürs erste gestillt. Bring ihn zum Wagen.“ „Du hast den Mann gehört! Hoch mit dir“, donnerte die wandelnde Leiche und packte ihn an den Armen, um ihn auf ihren Rücken zu heben. Das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen ignorierte sie dabei elegant.

 

„Widerlich“, knurrte ihr unbekannter Begleiter, „Wie kann sich sowas eine allgemeinnützige Einrichtung nennen? Wie zum Teufel können sie so mit Toten umgehen?!“ Sein Träger zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das hier ist die Müllhalde des Ordens. Normalerweise werden die Toten heimlich verbrannt, um der Bildung von Akumas vorzubeugen. Aber Feinde der Kirche, die keine Gefahr darstellen, weil sie weder Verwandte noch sonst wen haben, der um sie trauert, werden erstmal hier abgeladen.“

 

Sie gingen los und Howard wurde lächelnd von der Seite betrachtet: „Ich wusste gleich, dass ich dich hier finden würde, als deine Hinrichtung bekannt gegeben wurde. Sie haben den Entscheid im ganzen Land verbreitet.“ Er runzelte erschöpft die Stirn: „... Warum ...?“ Seine Stimme war so schwach, dass er sich selbst kaum verstehen konnte. Ein Kichern war die Antwort: „Man merkt, dass du am Ende bist. Du hast natürlich als Lockvogel für meinen idiotischen Schüler gedient. Ich schätze, sie dachten, dass er dich retten käme.“ Howard fielen die Augen zu: „... Aber ... er ist nicht gekommen ...“ „Nein“, bestätigte man ihm schmunzelnd, „anscheinend ist er doch klüger als mein Frühstücksbrötchen.“

 

Einige Minuten lang erklangen nur dumpfe Schritte auf dem trockenen Boden des steinigen Trampelpfads.

 

„Enttäuscht?“

 

Der Inspektor öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit und ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen.

 

„... Ich bin froh, dass er in Sicherheit ist ... Und dass er sich meinetwegen nicht erneut in Schwierigkeiten begibt ...“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„Enttäuscht?“

 

„... ... ... Ein bisschen.“

 

Der Mann lachte leise. Doch dann wurde er ernst: „Er wollte es, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Derjenige, mit dem er gerade zusammen ist, muss ihn daran gehindert haben – wer auch immer das sein mag. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie ihn zusammenschlagen, fesseln, knebeln und einmauern, um ihn von dir fernzuhalten.“

 

Warum freuten ihn diese Worte so sehr? Er hatte Allen doch nicht geholfen, um anschließend zu seinem Sargnagel zu werden! Und doch wärmte ihn das Gefühl, jemandem nicht gleichgültig zu sein.

 

Was eine wichtige Frage in seinem derzeit zugegebenermaßen nicht adäquat arbeitenden Kopf aufwarf.

 

„Marschall Cross ... Warum helfen Sie mir?“

 

Sie hatten den Wagen erreicht und Cross öffnete die Tür, ehe er mit der Zunge schnalzte und Howard von den Schultern gleiten ließ: „Warum, hm? Tja, ich schätze, weil du meinem völlig verblödeten Nichtsnutz von einem Lehrling das kümmerliche Leben gerettet hast.“

 

„Sie ... Sie wissen, was ...“

 

„Nah. Reine Spekulation. Warum sollte Luberie der Hinrichtung seines wertvollen Adjutanten zustimmen? Unter Anbetracht der Umstände liegt es nahe, dass du dich mit den falschen Leuten abgegeben hast, wobei es sich praktisch nur um Allen handeln kann. Und wenn ich bedenke, wie sehr sich die hohen Herren des Ordens um seine sichere Verwahrung bemüht haben, musst du ihn entgegen jeden Befehls zur Freiheit verholfen haben. Habe ich recht?“

 

Er wurde überraschend sanft auf dem Rücksitz abgelegt, bekam aber einen Schlag auf die Finger, als er versuchte, seine brennenden Augen zu betasten: „Lass das, wenn du nicht tatsächlich blind werden willst. Und sei jetzt still. Spar lieber deine Kräfte, ich habe keine Lust, einen eben erst aufgelesenen Scheintoten gleich wieder zu entsorgen. Das ist nämlich echt ein Scheißaufwand!“

 

„... Verstanden.“

 

Sie fuhren los und er ließ sich vom Brummen des Motors und dem leisen Dialog seiner Retter in einen Halbschlaf wiegen.

 

Er dämmerte für unbestimmte Zeit vor sich hin, ehe sich ein lange unterdrückter Wunsch gewaltsam in ihm ausbreitete, den er einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

 

Den Wunsch, zu antworten.

 

„Marschall ...  Cross!“

 

„Herrgott, bei dir bekommt das Sprichwort ‚Der quatscht sich tot‘ eine völlig neue Bedeutung! Was ist denn noch?!“

 

„Der ... Kardinal ... Er ist ein Innocence und er ... wollte Walker ... einsaugen! Er ist ... er kann kein Verbündeter sein ... er ist ...“

 

Cross wandte sich ihm eilig zu und presste ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern: „Ganz ruhig. Das hat Zeit für später.“

 

„Aber ... er ist gefährlich! Was ist, wenn ... er versucht ... die anderen Exorzisten zu ...“

 

„Das wird er nicht, keine Sorge. Dieser Bastard ist ausschließlich an Allen interessiert. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher, okay? Also bleib ruhig!“

 

Trotz Cross’ beschwichtigender Worte begann Howard, fürchterlich zu zittern. Warum hatte er niemandem etwas gesagt? Auch wenn sie nichts hätten tun können, die Marschälle, die Exorzisten, Komui und Bak, der Oberinspektor ... Sie wären zumindest alarmiert gewesen!

 

„Ich habe ... sie nicht gewarnt! Wieso ... wieso habe ich nicht ...“

 

Eine warme Hand auf seinem blonden Schopf ließ ihn verharren: „Innocence ist zu allem Möglichen fähig. Wenn dieser Kardinal nicht auffliegen wollte, ist es durchaus möglich, dass er deinen Verstand beeinflusst hat. Das hättest du unter keinen Umständen verhindern können. Und jetzt beruhige dich. Das hat alles Zeit für später, Howard.“

 

Die Schmerzen, die Strapazen der letzten Tage, die Sorgen um ihre Verbündeten forderten ihren Tribut und Cross’ Besonnenheit entspannte seine Muskeln beinahe gegen seinen Willen. Am Ende seines Durchhaltevermögens angelangt, fiel Howard endlich in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.

 

Cross’ Begleiter schaltete einen Gang höher: „Es wundert mich, dass er dich nicht gefragt hat, warum du noch am Leben bist.“ Der Marschall kniff sich ächzend in den Nasenrücken: „Kommt noch. Kommt noch alles, verlass dich drauf ...“


	2. Heilende Hände

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557812/)

Das Schloss der Tür klickte nur leise, als sie langsam einen Spaltbreit aufgeschoben wurde, gerade so sehr, dass ein großer, schlanker Schatten hindurch in das dahinterliegende, stockdunkle Zimmer schlüpfen konnte. Hinter ihm rastete sie ebenso still wieder ein, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte. Der Eindringling zögerte kurz und schlich dann lautlos zu dem niedrigen Bett, welches durch die Mondsichel im Fenster daneben notdürftig erleuchtet wurde. Auf dem Weg glitt seine Hand zur Hüfte und gleich darauf durchschnitt ein hauchzartes Surren die kühle Luft.

 

Er erreichte das Bett und blieb einige Sekunden regungslos daneben stehen, als war er sich einen Augenblick lang nicht mehr sicher, ob er die schändliche Tat wirklich vollbringen sollte. Doch dann hoben sich seine Hände und eine lange, dünne Klinge blitzte kurz im Mondschein auf, ehe er sie mit aller Macht niederstieß. Ein dumpfes Pochen ertönte, als die Spitze durch Decke, Matratze und Lattenrost auf die hölzernen Dielen traf. Etwas riss und ein paar Federn stoben empor.

 

Im nächsten Moment flutete helles Licht den Raum.

 

„Darf ich erfahren, was das werden soll, Yu Kanda?“

 

Der Angesprochene reagierte erst nicht, zog dann das Katana mit einem Ruck aus dem demolierten Bodenbelag, schwang es einmal aus reiner Gewohnheit kräftig zur Seite, obwohl nicht das erhoffte Blut daran klebte und schob es in die Scheide zurück. Anschließend drehte er sich halb um und blickte wenig begeistert auf den Sprecher, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und angewinkeltem Bein an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte und ihn so ausdruckslos, wie es seine offensichtlich schlechte Laune zuließ, musterte. Das verhinderte Opfer trug nur ein schlichtes, langärmliges Shirt und eine lockere Leinenhose, deutliche Zeichen dafür, dass es tatsächlich bis vor Kurzem noch in dem so rüde durchbohrten Bett gelegen hatte.

 

Schließlich antwortete Yu, der den eigenen Schlaf nur wegen eines urplötzlich dringenden Bedürfnisses unterbrochen hatte, auf die so missmutig gestellte Frage: „Ich hatte auf einmal den unwiderstehlichen Drang, uns allen viel Ärger zu ersparen und uns hier und jetzt einen lästigen Streuner vom Hals zu schaffen, bevor er auf die unschöne Idee kommt, uns ans Bein zu pissen.“ „Wäre ich mit mehr Humor gesegnet, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen vor Lachen“, entgegnete Howard unbeeindruckt, „aber so musst du wohl noch eine Weile warten, bis ich genügend deiner Witze akkumuliert habe. Und lass mich dir sagen: Ich finde es nicht sonderlich komisch, im Schlaf von deinem Schwert perforiert zu werden.“

 

Er stieß sich ab, ging mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der an dem Bett stand und griff sich eine kleine Papiertüte, die darauf lag. Er zog einen Donut daraus hervor und bot seinem Besucher auch einen an, indem er ihm die Tüte entgegenstreckte. Doch Yu reagierte nicht darauf, weswegen er sie mit einem Schulterzucken wieder abstellte.

 

„Warum hast du mir und Timcampy nicht geholfen?“

 

Nicht die Frage überraschte Howard, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie gestellt wurde. Er hob eine Augenbraue, die Yu falsch interpretierte und es deshalb für nötig hielt, zu konkretisieren: „Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr? Dieses Innocence in Menschengestalt. Die Bohnenstange war kaum eine Minute weg, du musst noch in der Nähe gewesen sein. Du musst mitbekommen haben, was passiert ist. Warum hast du uns nicht geholfen?“ Howard kaute seelenruhig und schluckte das Gebäck herunter, ehe er ihn mit einer Antwort beglückte: „Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass du dich auf meine Einmischung verlassen hast. Während unseres etwas unterkühlten Wiedersehens hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du lieber auf jeden unnötigen Kontakt verzichten möchtest.“

 

Yu trat gegen den Bettkasten und der laute Knall hallte durch den Raum: „DAS HÄLTST DU FÜR UNNÖTIG?!“ Der von ihm verursachte Lärm schien ihn selbst zu erschrecken, und so fuhr er leiserer fort: „Wir haben in echten Schwierigkeiten gesteckt! Ist es nicht die Aufgabe von euch Krähen, Exorzisten unter die Arme zu greifen?!“ Howard biss noch einmal ab: „Hättest du denn gewollt, dass ich eingreife? Du bist doch sonst immer so eigen und willst immer alles ohne fremde Hilfe schaffen.“ „Du hättest erkennen müssen, dass es ein Gegner war, den ich nicht ohne fremde Hilfe schaffen konnte“, spuckte Yu bissig, „und trotzdem hast du keinen Finger gerührt. Hast du nicht behauptet, du bräuchtest uns?“ „Und was bitteschön hätte ich deiner Meinung nach gegen einen Feind ausrichten können, dem selbst der großartige Yu Kanda nicht gewachsen ist?“, fragte der Inspektor ihn wie selbsterklärend, ehe sich sein Blick verfinsterte, „Außerdem scheinst du etwas missverstanden zu haben. Ich brauche Walker, ja. Aber von euch anderen habe ich kein Wort gesagt.“

 

Er konnte den angefangenen Donut gerade noch auf den Tisch zurückwerfen, ehe ihn eine starke Hand an der Gurgel packte und aufs Bett warf. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde schwebte Mugen wie das Damoklesschwert über seinem Herzen und Yus Augen funkelten ihm voller Hass entgegen: „Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich beim ersten Anzeichen von Verrat niedermetzeln werde! Ein Jammer, dass du es nicht einmal zwei Tage abwarten konntest!“ Dieses Mal war es etwas schwieriger zu schlucken, denn die Hand drückte auf seine Speiseröhre, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Trachea, doch er schaffte es und presste ungerührt hervor: „So? Wann habe ich euch deiner Meinung nach denn verraten? Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du mein Interesse an Walker verallgemeinerst. Du weißt es und ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist, etwas anderes zu behaupten: Ich habe meine eigene Agenda. Ich gedenke nicht, zu sterben, bevor sie erfüllt ist und gegen dieses Monster hätte ich keine Chance gehabt.“

 

Yu starrte lange stumm auf ihn hinab. Doch anstatt ihn loszulassen und zornentbrannt aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen wie erwartet, beugte er sich nur noch tiefer zu ihm hinunter und zischte mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen in der Stimme: „Warum ist Allen geflüchtet?“ Howard hob irritiert eine Augenbraue: „Nun, ich schätze, es war ihm nicht besonders wohl in einer engen Zelle allein mit den Noahs ...“ „Du warst bei ihm“, lautete der spitzfindige Einwurf. Der Inspektor schnaubte sarkastisch: „Denkst du wirklich, ein Mensch – und sei er auch von Krähe – ist für sie eine sonderlich große Bedrohung? Es schmeichelt mir, aber du überschätzt meine Fähigkeiten.“

 

„Wie bist du so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie dich für tot erklären konnten?“

 

„Wer sagt, dass ich verletzt worden bin? Ich bin abgehauen. Hätte ich im Sterben gelegen, wäre mir das kaum möglich gewesen. Es handelt sich dabei doch nur um einen Winkelzug des Ordens, Kanda ...“

 

„Wie ist Allen entkommen?“

 

„Timcampy hat sich losgerissen. Er hat sich ihn geschnappt, die Mauer eingerissen und ist mit ihm im Maul weggeflogen. Die Noahs haben sich das lediglich zunutze gemacht und sind mit aufgesprungen.“

 

„Wovor läuft er weg?“

 

„Kanda, machst du dich über mich lustig? Ist die Verfolgung durch zwei der mächtigsten Noahs wirklich nicht Grund genug, sich von ihnen so fern zu halten wie möglich?“

 

„Du hast auf alles eine passende Antwort parat, was?“

 

„Das ist mein Job“, hätte Howard beinahe entgegnet, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch beherrschen, denn dann hätte der hellhörige Exorzist sofort begriffen, dass er nicht ganz so gelöst vom Schwarzen Orden war, wie er behauptete. Stattdessen murrte er verärgert: „Wenn du das eingesehen hast, ist das Verhör damit beendet?“ Yu legte düster grinsend den Kopf schief: „Nur, weil ich deine Schlagfertigkeit anerkenne, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dir glaube. Hast du dir schon mal selbst zugehört?“ Howard starrte ihn nur verständnislos an und das Grinsen verschwand.

 

„Du sagst, Noahs hätten ihn angegriffen. Warum haben sie ihn in der Wüste nicht zusammen mit den Dritten gefangen genommen? Es war niemand da, der sie daran hätte hindern können. Du sagst, du seist nicht verletzt worden, aber Bak Chan hat mir gesteckt, dass du so gut wie erledigt gewesen bist, als sie dich gefunden haben. Wie konntest du in dem Fall so schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen? Und wieso haben sie einem einfachen Köter eine derart effektive Behandlung zukommen lassen? Sie müssen Dutzende deiner Sorte in ihren Zwingern halten und leicht einen Ersatz für dich finden können. Es hätte gereicht, dich auf übliche Weise zu versorgen und zu hoffen, dass du durchhältst. Du sagst, Timcampy hätte sich losgerissen. Wie hätte er das tun sollen? Die Zauber von Krähes Agenten halten Exorzisten gefangen, wie bitte konnte ein Golem – und sei es noch so ein besonderer – solche Fesseln sprengen? Und erwartest du wirklich von mir, zu glauben, dass er den Feind ohne Gegenwehr hat mitreisen lassen? Und zu guter Letzt sagst du, Allen liefe vor den Noahs weg. Nachdem er aus dem Hauptquartier des Schwarzen Ordens geflüchtet ist, einer Institution, die überquillt von Exorzisten und anderen erfahrenen Menschen, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihn mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen würden. Sag mir, Wachhund, bedarf es wirklich solcher Einwände, um dir klarzumachen, dass deine Geschichte nach einem Haufen Bockmist stinkt?! Hältst du mich tatsächlich für so beschränkt, nicht zu merken, dass da irgendein ganz entscheidender Faktor fehlt?!“

 

Howard starrte wortlos zu ihm hinauf, doch Yu lebte nicht umsonst sein zweites Leben, sodass er deutlich das winzige Quäntchen Unsicherheit über das stoische Gesicht huschen sah. Er beugte sich so dicht an ihn heran, dass er seinen unregelmäßigen Atem auf den Lippen spürte und knurrte drohend: „Du weißt mehr, als du mir anvertrauen willst, Krähe. Aber verlass dich drauf, ich quetsche es früher oder später aus dir heraus. Oh, nur noch eine Auskunft hätte ich gerne sofort: Kanntest du den Kerl, der uns angegriffen hat?“ „Hab ihn noch nie im Leben gesehen“, antwortete Howard wahrheitsgemäß, „aber es ist besorgniserregend, dass er sich erfolgreich als Kardinal des Ordens tarnen konnte.“ „... Lass mich die Frage anders stellen“, zischte Yu, mit dieser vagen Antwort sichtlich unzufrieden, „Hast du Informationen über ihn, die wir kennen sollten, zum Beispiel warum er uns angegriffen hat?“ Howard hustete und seine ausdruckslose Maske bröckelte für Sekundenbruchteile, als sich die Hand um seinen Hals noch fester zusammenzog, doch beim nächsten Wimpernschlag hatte er sich auch schon wieder gefasst und presste mühsam hervor: „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest. Ich sagte doch, ich habe ihn noch nie im Leben gesehen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sich um Innocence handelt! Wie sollte ich Informationen über ihn ...“

 

_‚Sonst noch was?‘_

 

Howard starrte plötzlich glasig durch seinen Kontrahenten hindurch, als er sich an die Worte seines Vorgesetzten erinnerte, die ihn selbst stutzig gemacht hatten.

 

_‚Haben Sie ... noch irgendwas anderes gesehen?‘_

 

Etwas ... anderes ...?

 

Ein verschwommenes Bild schoss ihm durch den Kopf, so schnell, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, was es darstellte. Doch irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an ...

 

Er knirschte ächzend mit den Zähnen, als ihm stechender Schmerz durch die Schläfen jagte. Yu hielt es für eine Reaktion auf seine Hand und lockerte gnädig seinen Griff ein wenig: „Nun? Ist dir was eingefallen, was du mit mir teilen möchtest?“ Howard bemerkte die Geste und nutzte die Liebenswürdigkeit beinahe automatisch zu seinem Vorteil: „Nein, du Idiot, mir ist nur endgültig die Luft weggeblieben, die du mir seit einer Weile abschnürst! Ich kann es dir nur immer wieder versichern, ich kenne diesen Mann nicht und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was er von euch gewollt haben könnte!“

 

Yu starrte emotionslos auf ihn hinab. Er wusste, dass Howard ihm etwas Entscheidendes verheimlichte, aber es war auch ersichtlich, dass er nicht freiwillig damit herausrücken würde. Er konnte ihn aber auch nicht einfach abstechen wie angedroht. Allen hätte ihm nicht verziehen. Und irgendwie vermutete er sowieso, dass er die Krähe nur so problemlos am Bett hatte festnageln können, weil sie es großzügig zugelassen hatte.

 

Also ließ er Howard endlich los, richtete sich auf, steckte sein Katana weg, ging auf den Tisch zu und fasste in seine Jackentasche, um einen kleinen, schwarzen Klumpen herauszuheben und vorsichtig auf der Tischplatte abzulegen. „Genug für heute“, brummte er dabei und wandte Howard den Kopf zu, „Wenn du meinst, Allen schützen zu können, indem du dich vornehm im Hintergrund hältst, soll es mir egal sein. Aber der Bastard hat Timcampy erledigt und das könnte ein Problem für uns alle darstellen, meinst du nicht?“ Howard hustete schwach, während er sich den Hals massierte und kniff verständnislos die Augen zusammen: „Wovon redest du? Was um aller Welt könnte der Kardinal davon haben, einen Golem zu ...“

 

Er trat näher und nahm Timcampys Erscheinungsbild zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall richtig auf. Nach einer Weile runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn: „... Er ... regeneriert sich nicht?“ Yu zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er ist so, seit ich ihn vom Boden der Gasse aufgekratzt hab.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür, warf dem Inspektor aber noch einen stechenden, siedend heißen Blick zu: „Da du ja der Meinung warst, dass es deines Eingreifens nicht bedurfte, wirst du der Bohnenstange erklären, warum sein geliebter Golem hier langsam zu Staub zerfällt.“ Ohne jedes weitere Wort stampfte er anschließend zur Tür und verschwand.

 

Howard blieb fassungslos mit den trüben Überresten des einstmals so lebhaften Wesens zurück und starrte lange ungläubig darauf hinab. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie es möglich war, dass ein mit solch hochwertiger Magie hergestelltes Geschöpf nach all den Stunden nicht zumindest damit begonnen hatte, sich zu erholen. Warum hatte der Kardinal ... das Innocence es angegriffen? Göttliches Kristall war dafür geschaffen, Akumas zu töten, nicht dafür, unschuldiges Leben auszuräuchern. Zweifelnd strich er sanft über eine aschgraue Stelle der Kugel und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als grobe Partikel davon hinunter rieselten und ein kaum hörbares Knacken an sein Ohr drang.

 

Und nun verstand er, dass Yu sich zu Recht davor gedrückt hatte, Allen über Timcampys erbarmungswürdigen Zustand aufzuklären. Der Jugendliche würde am Boden zerstört sein. Und wenn er erst erfuhr, wer genau die Schuld an dem Verlust seines treuen kleinen Freundes trug ...

 

Howard bezweifelte zwar, dass er es ihm sein Leben lang nachtragen würde, doch ein solch schwerwiegender Vertrauensbruch konnte seinen Auftrag um ein Vielfaches verkomplizieren. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Allen ihn je wieder so nah an sich heranlassen würde wie zuvor und der Schutz des Vierzehnten würde auf jeden Fall früher oder später mehr als nur eine aufmerksame Observation aus dem Hintergrund verlangen.

 

Leise fluchend strich er sich über die Augen. Vielleicht hätte er Yu doch nicht ganz sich selbst überlassen sollen ...

 

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Finger senkten sich langsam zu seinem Solarpexus, als sich ihm Gedanken aufdrängten, die er seit Monaten mehr oder weniger erfolgreich beiseiteschob. Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit? Golems waren Maschinen. Sie konnten repariert werden. Noch dazu bestand Timcampy zum Teil aus organischen Komponenten. Und gerade dieser Teil, der ihn einzigartig unter seiner Art machte, könnte ihnen allen nun zum Vorteil gereichen.

 

Wenn er tat, was er in Erwägung zog, würde es ihm eine Menge Gunst bei Allen einbringen. Aber dafür auch eine Menge zusätzliches Misstrauen von Yus Seite. Der Japaner würde Fragen stellen. Mehr und eingehendere als die, mit denen er ihn vorhin konfrontiert hatte. Und er würde das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten erklären können. Doch möglicherweise war das Risiko geringer als der Nutzen ...

 

Howard zog langsam einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich an den Tisch und bedeckte Timcampys traurige Überreste nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern behutsam mit den Händen. Es war weit hergeholt, doch jeder wusste, dass Cross Marians Golem so speziell war wie sein Meister. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Leben in diesem Haufen hochkomplizierter Technik steckte. Aber wenn es Leben war, was Timcampy gerade brauchte ...

 

Er war inzwischen mehr als prädestiniert dafür, ihm einen Kickstart zu verpassen.


	3. Bis zum letzten Atemzug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557797/)

„LINK!!!“

 

Sein Name war das einzige, was durch die Kakophonie brechenden Mauerwerks, brennenden Schmerzes und Rauschen des eigenen Bluts in den Ohren in sein Bewusstsein vordrang, ehe er mit der vollen Wucht des Angriffs gegen eine Wand prallte, die zu stabil war, um dem Druck nachzugeben. Ein Stich, der ihm für kurze Zeit den Atem nahm, fuhr ihm durch den Brustkorb, ehe die Schwerkraft ihn gewaltsam zu Boden beförderte. Als er nach wenigen Augenblicken Allens Anwesenheit spürte, zwang er sich auf die Beine, dazu, den ungünstigen Zustand zu ignorieren. Instinktiv errichtete er eine Barriere aus glühenden Talismanen, die die pfeilschnell anrückenden Federn umgehend verschmoren und in entgegengesetzter Richtung explodieren ließen. In den aufsteigenden Schutt, Staub und Lärm hinein packte er eine transformierte Hand und riss sie ohne Widerspruch zu dulden hinter sich her: „Weg hier!“

 

Sie rannten los, auf die offene Straße, an schockierten Passanten vorbei, durch Seitengassen, über Terrassen und einen Marktplatz hinweg, bis ihm auf einem winzigen Hinterhof eine unscheinbare, niedrige Holztür ins Auge sprang. Deren Vorhängeschloss knackte er kurzerhand mit einem seiner Springmesser, riss die Flügel auseinander und stieß Allen achtlos in das dahinterliegende dunkle Kellerloch. Eilends sprang er hinterdrein und schloss die Tür wieder so schnell und leise, wie es nur möglich war. Er zückte mehr Talismane und stürzte sich auf seinen Schützling: „Gib mir deinen Arm!“ Allen hatte kaum Zeit, Crown Clown auszustrecken, ehe das magisch belebte Papier sich seinen Weg um das nur halbherzig aktivierte Innocence bahnte und es immer großflächiger bedeckte. Allen wimmerte leise, ließ sich zu mehr Protest jedoch nicht hinreißen, erforderte ihre missliche Situation doch höchste Diskretion. Howards Hände zitterten von der Anstrengung, die er aufbringen musste, um die erzwungene Aktivierung zurückzudrängen, doch nach knapp einer Minute schlossen sich seine Finger um Allens Arm und wischten die letzten Federn herunter.

 

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon vernahmen sie nicht weit entfernt von sich schwere Schritte.

 

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Ihre Wege hatten sich zwangsläufig wieder mit denen von Apokryphos kreuzen müssen, so hartnäckig, wie er sich an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte, und an diesem Tag war es geschehen. Es hatte nur eines sehr kurzen, heftigen Scharmützels bedurft, um ihnen klarzumachen, dass sie einem jahrtausendealten, heiligen Relikt in keinster Weise gewachsen waren. Die anschließende Flucht war leider so unkoordiniert vonstattengegangen, dass sie Yu und Johnny in der Hitze des Gefechts aus den Augen verloren hatten. Zumindest mussten sich ihre beiden Freunde nicht mit dem übermächtigen Gegner herumplagen, denn durch das nicht ganz blickdicht gearbeitete Holz drang nun Apokryphos’ unheimliche Stimme zu ihnen hinunter.

 

_„Alleeeen! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist! Komm raus, das führt doch zu nichts. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dir nur helfen will?!“_

 

Sie behielten die Tür fest im Blick, doch Howards Griff verfestigte sich noch etwas mehr, um Crown Clown auch wirklich keine Möglichkeit zum Ausbruch zu geben und dem monströsen Kardinal ihre exakte Position zu verraten.

 

_„Allen, du musst dich von Luberies Leuten fernhalten! Darfst ihnen dein Vertrauen nicht schenken! Sie wollen dich alle nur für ihre ketzerischen Zwecke benutzen!“_

 

Die Schritte verstummten, aber plötzlich fielen tänzelnde Schatten durch die Ritzen der Tür. Die beiden Verfolgten verspannten sich unversehens und hielten verzweifelt nach einem Schlupfloch Ausschau, rührten sich aber keinen Zentimeter, wagten nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Der kleine Keller verdunkelte sich zusehends, als sich von draußen eine menschliche Silhouette im spärlichen Lichteinfall abzeichnete.

 

Irgendwo in dem von Unordnung regierten Raum stürzte ein Eimer mit lautem Scheppern um.

 

Im nächsten Moment flog die Eingangstür auf.

 

Apokryphos starrte ausdruckslos in die Dunkelheit und schritt, als sich ihm nur unbelebtes Chaos offenbarte, gemächlich die wenigen Stufen hinab. Seine Augen wanderten von einer Seite zur anderen, bis ein plötzliches Klappern sie anzog. Er blickte geradewegs in die starren Augen einer riesigen, wohlgenährten Ratte, die sich vor dem Störenfried in eine Ecke gerettet hatte und sich nun mit entblößtem Gebiss in die düstere Enge drängte. Als ob sie die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, wahrnehmen konnte, begann sie mit einem verstörenden Drohgeschrei.

 

Er musterte sie eine Weile, drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und verließ den Keller. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss zurückfiel, erfüllte panisches Quieken die Luft, ein Geräusch, als wurde ein Stück Fleisch zerrissen – und dann nichts mehr.

 

Erst eine Viertelstunde später wagten es Howard und Allen, ihr beengtes Versteck neben einem breiten Schrank voller handwerklicher Gerätschaften zu verlassen und aufzuatmen. Howard ließ endlich Allens Handgelenk los, ohne aber den Bannzauber aufzuheben. Leise stöhnend massierte er sich den Brustkorb, während Allen neugierig um die Ecke lugte, um nachzusehen, was aus ihrem kleinen Lebensretter geworden war. Mit einem angewiderten Ächzen wandte er sich jedoch sofort wieder seinem Begleiter zu: „Bist du in Ordnung? Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn du dir den einen oder anderen Knochen gebrochen hast. Der Scheißkerl hat dich immerhin durch drei Häuserwände gepfeffert ...“ Howard keuchte angestrengt und stützte sich schwerfällig an dem Schrank ab: „Ich gebe zu ... mir geht es gerade nicht ganz so gut ... Du musst ... schon vorgehen ...“ Allen fuhr entrüstet auf: „Ja, klar! Wohl kaum! Ich überlass dich in dem Zustand doch nicht dir selbst!“ „Wir wissen nicht ... wann er zurückkommt, Walker“, presste Howard warnend hervor, „Und wir müssen Gil und ... und Kanda wiederfinden! Also geh sie suchen! Ich komme ... nach, sobald ich mich ein bisschen erholt habe ...“

 

„Woher willst du wissen, wo wir sind?!“

 

„Ich habe euch bis ... jetzt immer gefunden.“

 

Allen griff nach seinem Arm und versuchte, ihn mit sich zum Ausgang zu ziehen: „Keine Chance! Entweder wir gehen zusammen oder ich bleibe! In deiner Verfassung kannst du nicht-“ Howards Miene verdunkelte sich und er stemmte sich energisch gegen die Zugrichtung: „In meiner ... Verfassung bin ich nur ein Hindernis! Ich verspreche ... dir, nachzukommen, also ... verschwinde jetzt endlich!“ Damit riss er sich mit aller Kraft los.

 

Was er besser nicht getan hätte, denn die hastige Bewegung bescherte ihm eine Qual, wie er sie lange nicht mehr hatte ertragen müssen. Ein Knacken initiierte sie, danach entflammte sein Brustkorb in so brennendem, heißem Schmerz, dass er einen lauten Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die niedrige Decke entfernte sich, als seine Knie absackten und nur Allens schneller Reaktion hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht den Schädel auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Ein gurgelndes Husten entfuhr ihm und er spürte dickliche, warme Flüssigkeit sein Kinn hinunter rinnen. Es fiel ihm plötzlich erschreckend schwer, Luft in seine bedürftigen Lungen zu pumpen und es äußerte sich in unregelmäßigen, hastigen Atemzügen, immer wieder unterbrochen von gequältem Stöhnen. Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen in der Hoffnung, die Luftröhre freizubekommen, doch statt Erleichterung zuckte nur ein weiteres Stechen durch seinen Oberkörper.

 

Rippe gebrochen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich, Lunge durchbohrt. Beruhigen, beruhigen, keine Panik, schnellerer Puls erforderte mehr Sauerstoff, keine Panik. „Wozu? Du bist hinüber“, flüsterte sein inneres Stimmchen erbarmungslos, „Sowas kann niemand flicken.“ Auftrag, Auftrag erledigen. Durfte nicht sterben. Mit Walker reden. Nicht aufgeben. Niemals aufgeben.

 

Allen hatte ihn inzwischen sanft abgelegt und hockte nun entsetzt neben ihm: „Link! Link, was ist los?! Was ist passiert?!“ Er riss Howards Mantel mit einem Ruck auf und schob eiligst den schwarzen Rollkragenpullover hoch, woraufhin er sichtlich erbleichte. Ein riesiger, sich schnell ausbreitender Bluterguss hatte sich in der Herzgegend gebildet und Howards schmerzerfülltes Ächzen, als er reflexartig die Hand darauf presste, verriet ihm, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um eine harmlose Prellung handelte. „Du Idiot! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!“, zischte er mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener Selbstbeherrschung und sein Freund brachte tatsächlich unter all den widrigen Umständen ein belustigtes Schnauben zustande. „Natürlich“, schimpfte sich Allen gereizt, „ich Blödmann. Vorhin hattest du das Problem noch nicht ...“

 

Innere Blutungen.

 

Von allen Leiden ausgerechnet eines, wogegen Allen nichts tun konnte. Es gab kein Herz zu massieren, keine Projektile zu entfernen, kein Gift auszusaugen, keine klaffende Wunde zu stopfen, keinen Blutfluss zu stillen. Im Gegenteil, selbst wenn er jetzt beide Hände auf Howards heftig bebende Brust gepresst hätte, hätte ihm der Druck nur den Todesstoß versetzt. Mit beinahe hysterischem Schluchzen schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht: „Scheiße! Und schon wieder ist es meine Schuld! Hör auf damit! Ich habe dich doch gerade erst zurückbekommen! Man könnte meinen, du legst es darauf an, für mich ins Gras zu beißen!“ Noch ein Husten und mehr Blut spritzte ihm auf die Ärmel, während er entgeistert meinte, ein zynisches Kichern von Howard zu hören. Tatsächlich schien dieser etwas erwidern zu wollen, was ihm aber durch die prekäre Lage verwehrt blieb.

 

Wut stieg in Allen auf und er packte ihn unsanft am Kragen, um ihn zu schütteln: „Sag doch was! Ich wette, das ist es, nicht wahr?! Genau das ist es! W... Wer?! Wer um alles in der Welt hat es dir befohlen?! Luberie?! ... Warum bist du hier?! Warum bist du ...“ Er brach verwirrt ab und schrie in der nächsten Sekunde: „ABER DAS IST DOCH JETZT TOTAL EGAL!“ Er starrte Howard entsetzlich vorwurfsvoll an, als hätte dieser das Verhör willentlich einzuleiten versucht.

 

Aber egal, zu wie viel Ruhe er sich zwang. Egal, wie hoch seine Schmerzgrenze lag. Egal, wie langsam und koordiniert er atmete – Howard starb. Und Allen konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Der Exorzist schniefte laut, als die Tränen aufstiegen und legte die Arme um Howards Hals, um ihn an sich zu drücken: „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Schon wieder. Du tust es schon wieder und an das letzte Mal kannst du dich nicht mal erinnern! Komm schon, das ist nicht fair! Dauernd ... dauernd sterben Leute für mich! Ich hab’s satt! Ich hab’s ... so satt ...“

 

Howard konnte darauf nichts erwidern, fiel es ihm doch schwerer und schwerer, die Augen offenzuhalten. Seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge wurden flacher, seltener und hätte er sich nicht so stark darauf konzentrieren müssen, hätte er Allen gerne getröstet. Immerhin lebten Krähen dafür, Exorzisten entweder das Leben zu retten – oder es ihnen zu nehmen. Und in Anbetracht dessen, dass er Allen Walker mochte, konnte er sich wohl glücklich schätzen, nicht zu Letzterem verpflichtet zu sein.

 

Er hätte ihm das gerne gesagt, doch er brachte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dafür auf.

 

Plötzlich wurde die Kellertür mit einem Knall aufgerissen und Allen hätte Johnny beinahe eine rostige Axt entgegen geschleudert, wenn er ihn nicht im letzten Augenblick erkannt hätte. „Allen“, rief der Wissenschaftler entsetzt aus, als er beinahe auf der Blutlache ausrutschte, die Howard wenige Minuten zuvor auf den kalten Stein gespuckt hatte, „Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor sich?!“ Er fiel neben ihnen auf die Knie und starrte entgeistert auf die Bescherung: „Mein Gott, was ist mit ihm passiert?!“ „Er hat sich die Rippen gebrochen und ... und jetzt ...“, schluchzte Allen aufgelöst, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, das Problem auszusprechen, „Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun, Johnny?!“ „Ich ... ich bin kein Arzt“, stotterte sein Freund und sprang dann sofort aufgeregt auf die Beine, „Ein Arzt! Wir ... wir brauchen ... Ich hol sofort einen Arzt. Halt ... haltet nur noch ein bisschen durch!“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rammte in seiner Hysterie Yu, der hinter ihm in den Raum getreten war: „Kanda! Schnell, du musst mir helfen! Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo ich einen Arzt finden kann, aber wir müssen uns beeilen!“ Der Japaner rührte sich jedoch nicht, sondern blickte nur wortlos auf Howard hinab und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

 

Während ihre Freunde von beiden Seiten mit höchst unterschiedlichem Vokabular auf ihn einredeten, trafen seine dunklen Pupillen auf weinrote, aus denen langsam aber stetig das Leben schwand.

 

Howard hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Japaner vorging, jetzt da er einen verhassten Widersacher in den Abyssus sinken sah, aber einige Momente lang existierte das Chaos um sie herum nicht, selbst das glühende Reißen in seiner Brust ließ nach, sodass es ihm vorkam, als brachte ihm Yus bloße Anwesenheit ein Stückchen Frieden. Es musste die Schuld seines langsam abschaltenden Verstandes sein, doch es war ihm, als ob ihm der Tod höchstpersönlich gegenüberstand. Der Gedanke erschien ihm so unfreiwillig komisch, dass sich seine Mundwinkel in einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln hoben.

 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Yu diese Reaktion zu einem recht eigenartigen Manöver veranlassen würde.

 

Der Exorzist hatte zwar das Schlimmste befürchtet, als Apokryphos sie ignoriert hatte und sein eigentliches Ziel verfolgen gegangen war, allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, ihre Krähe derart flügellahm am Boden anzutreffen. Hatte sich Howard wirklich für Allen geopfert? War es tatsächlich nicht sein Auftrag, den mutmaßlichen Ketzer aus dem Weg zu räumen, sollte dieser dem Orden zu gefährlich werden? Sollte er ihn vielleicht sogar unter allen Umständen am Leben erhalten ...?

 

Wenn dem so war, hatte er einen hervorragenden Job gemacht. Nur leider konnte er ihn nicht weiterhin ausführen. Die Menge an Blut, die die Vorderseite des beigen Mantels bereits tiefrot gefärbt hatte, verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste: Howards Verletzung war nichts, was ein gewöhnlicher Arzt behandeln konnte. Komui oder die Chans hätten vielleicht eine Chance gehabt, mit all dem futuristischen Equipment ihrer Labors, doch war es unmöglich, rechtzeitig das Hauptquartier zu erreichen, schon gar nicht mit einem Patienten, der in den letzten Zügen lag. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich Allen dadurch in die Höhle des Löwen begeben hätte.

 

Und so starrte Yu nur mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Genugtuung und Bedauern auf Howard hinab und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche – bis auf dessen leichenblassem Gesicht ein so selbstgerechtes Lächeln erschien, dass er sich zwingen musste, nicht aus Reflex zuzutreten. Es schien ihm überheblich sagen zu wollen: „Ja, du gibst auf, nicht wahr, du Schwächling? Wenn du sie nicht beschützen kannst, siehst du ihnen beim Sterben zu. Suhlst du dich in der Befriedigung, wenigstens nicht den Schwanz eingezogen und weggelaufen zu sein? Du bist das Letzte ... Aber ich habe nicht viel mehr von dir erwartet.“

 

Und etwas in seinem Gehirn setzte aus.

 

Es gab noch eine Möglichkeit. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie mal bei jemandem wie Howard anwenden würde, doch er konnte ihn so nicht sterben lassen. Nicht, solange ein solch gewissenloser Spion das Schlechteste von ihm dachte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornigen Fratze, er stieß den immer noch heftig auf ihn einredenden Johnny zur Seite und packte den Inspektor unsanft am Kragen. Zufrieden sah er, wie das überhebliche Lächeln verschwand und sich ein feuchtes Husten den Weg an blutverschmierten Lippen vorbei bahnte.

 

Er riss ihn mitleidlos an sich und fuhr mit der Hand in blonde Strähnen, um seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Anschließend streckte er die Zunge heraus und biss zu. Er ignorierte tapfer den stechenden Schmerz und die plötzliche entsetzte Fassungslosigkeit um sich herum, als ihm das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln quoll und ehe jemand Zeit hatte, die Gedanken zu ordnen, versiegelte er Howards bebende Lippen mit den eigenen.

 

Die Münder ihrer Kameraden öffneten sich sperrangelweit, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Er konnte sich leidlich vorstellen, welch sonderbares Bild er abgeben musste, doch an diesem „Kuss“ gab es nichts Romantisches. Er war rücksichtslos und brutal und die Grausamkeit spiegelte sich nur zu offensichtlich in Howards schockierten Augen wider. Leider hatten sie keine Zeit für unangebrachte Sentimentalität. Er konnte sich zwar Schöneres vorstellen, als dem Inspektor die letzten Augenblicke des Lebens so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen, doch er war der Einzige, der ihm noch helfen konnte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, es zu bereuen, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchte. Ob es funktionierte war eine andere Frage.

 

Howard schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als Yu ihm den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter in den Nacken drückte und dann kräftig ausatmete. Das Blut, das sich in ihren Mundhöhlen angesammelt hatte, wurde dem Inspektor dabei in die Speiseröhre gezwängt und er begann heftig zu husten und zu würgen. Im entsetzten Bestreben, der rauen Behandlung zu entgehen, fuhren seine Hände in Yus Ärmel und versuchten mit Nachdruck, ihn von sich wegzuschieben. Der Exorzist presste ihre Körper daraufhin nur noch fester aneinander.

 

„Was machst du da, du Schwachsinniger?!“, schrie Allen außer sich und machte Anstalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch Johnny warf sich zwischen sie, sich Yus Plan zum Glück schneller gewahr geworden als der schäumende Jugendliche: „Warte, Kanda will ihm nur helfen! Und es könnte klappen! So hat er mich auch gerettet, erinnerst du dich?!“ Er fasste Allen an den Händen und flüsterte ihm leise Zuspruch zu, was genau konnte Yu nicht verstehen, aber es schien ihn zurückzuhalten und das war alles, was zählte.

 

Er selbst hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen davon, den sich wie verrückt windenden Inspektor ruhig zu halten, damit er sich nicht noch schlimmere Verletzungen zufügte. Howard wehrte sich in blinder Panik gegen die primitive Bluttransfusion, kaum noch in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Yu zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihm ein scharfer Stich durch die Unterlippe jagte und ging ächzend mitsamt Ballast in die Knie.

 

Immer wieder spürte er das Blut nach außen drängen und blies es sofort energisch zurück. Howard musste sich fühlen, als würde er ertrinken. Kein Wunder also, dass er mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfte. Doch der Widerstand schwand zusehends, bis sich zitternde Finger schließlich aus dem zerknitterten Stoff der Exorzistenuniform lösten und Howards Arme entkräftet zu Boden sanken. Tränen, die sich durch den brennenden Mangel an Sauerstoff in seinen Augenwinkeln angesammelt hatten, schwappten über und nur gelegentliches leises Stöhnen und Gurgeln wies darauf hin, dass ihr Freund noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte.

 

„Komm schon“, dachte Yu grimmig, „KOMM SCHON!“

 

Und mit einem letzten, intensiven Ruck nach scheinbar unendlich langer Marter entspannte sich der verkrampfte Körper endlich.

 

Yu ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab und Howard zog die Luft mit einem gierigen Japsen ein. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung schien sie nun wieder ihr vorgesehenes Ziel zu erreichen. Beim Ausatmen verfiel der Inspektor erneut in einen Hustenanfall und eine weitere Blutfontäne ergoss sich über seinen Pullover, doch Yu ahnte, dass es sich dabei lediglich um ein Überbleibsel handelte, der ihm noch die Luftröhre verstopfte. Als er sich aber über ihn beugte, um ihn aufzurichten und ihm zu helfen, es ungestört auszuspeien, holte Howard mit der Hand aus und zog sie ihm mit erstaunlicher Restenergie mitten durchs Gesicht. Anschließend sackte er geräuschlos nach hinten und beinahe hätte Yu ihn in seiner Verwirrung fallen gelassen.

 

In die Stille hinein hörte man nur das angestrengte Keuchen aller Anwesenden.

 

Erst nach einigen bedrückenden Minuten wagte sich Allen schließlich einen Schritt an sie heran und fragte ängstlich: „K... Kanda ...? Ist er ... ist er ...“ Yu starrte ausdruckslos auf Howard hinab und zog die Hand aus seinem Schopf zurück, um sie ihm an die Halsschlagader zu legen. Er spürte ein hauchzartes, unregelmäßiges Pochen und schnaufte kaum hörbar: „... Ohnmächtig. War zu erwarten, bei so ʼnem gewaltigen Blutverlust. Die Schmerzen mögen auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben ...“ Seine Hand wanderte aufwärts und legte sich auf eine verschmutzte Wange. Mit dem Daumen strich er geistesabwesend über die klamme Schläfe und runzelte unwillig die Stirn: „Außerdem ist er eiskalt.“

 

Johnny atmete tief durch und bestimmte entschieden: „Wir müssen eine Unterkunft finden. Er braucht unbedingt Ruhe!“ Allen nickte eifrig und griff nach seinem bewusstlosen Freund, doch Yu wies ihn ab: „Schon gut, ich mach das. Pass du lieber auf, dass die Talismane keinen Schaden nehmen. Ich will mich jetzt nicht auch noch mit Apokryphos auseinandersetzen müssen und leider wird Link wohl eine Zeitlang nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Crown Clown zu versiegeln.“ Allen schien nicht ganz bereit, ihn ihm zu überlassen, konnte jedoch gegen die Logik auch nichts einwenden. „Okay, hört zu“, warf Johnny ein, „Allen und ich machen uns auf, um ein unauffälliges Gasthaus ausfindig zu machen. Kanda folgt uns mit Link in sicherer Entfernung. Sollten wir nämlich tatsächlich blöderweise dem Kardinal über den Weg laufen, ist es besser, wenn er nicht unbedingt auf jemanden trifft, der nicht mal gepflegt türmen kann!“ Die anderen nickten nur zustimmend.

 

Während Allen und Johnny den Keller also vorsichtig verließen, schlüpfte Yu aus seinem Mantel, um ihn dem immer heftiger zitternden Inspektor umzulegen. Dann zog er sich einen schlaffen Arm über die Schulter, schob die andere Hand in Howards Kniekehlen und stemmte sich zusammen mit seinem Ballast in die Höhe. Außer einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern zeugte nichts davon, dass Howard die Aktion Beschwerden bereitete. Offenbar hatte der Blutaustausch seinen Zweck zufriedenstellend erfüllt. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch hoffen, dass sich ihr Freund schnell genug von dem Schock erholte, bevor ihnen ihr brandgefährlicher Verfolger erneut auf die Schliche kam.

 

\---

 

Howard fiel es schwer, die Augen zu öffnen, doch da er nun, nach langen, ungewissen Minuten, nicht länger abstreiten konnte, wach zu sein, drängte ihn sein rationales Ego dazu, nicht weiter wertvolle Zeit des Tages mit Faulenzen zu verbringen.

 

Um ihn herum war es dunkel und im ersten Moment dachte er, nur geträumt zu haben, die Lider gehoben zu haben. Doch dann begann sich seine Sicht an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen und er konnte schon bald vage Umrisse und Schemen erkennen.

 

Einer davon befand sich auf dem Platz direkt neben seinem Bett.

 

Schrecken fuhr ihm in die Glieder und er richtete sich blitzschnell auf, um sich dem Eindringling mit entsprechenden Argumenten entgegenstellen zu können. Oder zumindest war das der Plan. Er kam nur wenige Zentimeter weit, ehe ihm ein dumpfes Ziehen im Brustkorb die Luft zum Atmen nahm und er merkte, dass er seinem Körper nur unter größter Anstrengung eine geringfügige Kooperationsbereitschaft abringen konnte. Keuchend fiel er zurück ins Kissen und atmete eine Weile hastig, während sich der Schemen in Bewegung setzte und eine kleine Lampe neben dem Bett entzündete.

 

„Ganz ruhig“, murmelte Yu, als er Howards beunruhigten Blick auf sich spürte, „ich will dir zur Abwechslung mal nichts Böses, also überanstreng dich nicht. Du bist beileibe nicht auskuriert. Schätze, wir können schon froh sein, dass sich hier drin wieder alles passend zusammengeschoben hat.“ Er klopfte Howard auf die Rippen und musterte ihn dann aufmerksam. Der Inspektor kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und hauchte: „Kanda ...? Was ...“ Weiter kam er nicht, blieben ihm die Worte doch in seinem staubtrockenen, wunden Rachen stecken. Als er gequält schluckte, schmeckte er Eisen.

 

Yu schüttelte den Kopf: „Hier, trink was, es ist schon eine Weile her.“ Er hob das Glas Wasser hoch, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand, legte einen Arm um Howards Schultern und hob ihn ein Stück an, um es ihm an die Lippen zu setzen. Howard trank dankbar einige Schlucke kühles Nass, ehe Yu murmelte: „Ist mal wieder typisch für dich, dass du schneller aufwachst als gedacht. Eigentlich haben wir dich erst in ein paar Stunden zurückerwartet. Seid ihr Krähen alle so hart im Nehmen?“ Dies entlockte Howard ein leises Schnauben und er testete seine Stimme, ehe er krächzend erwiderte: „Ich würde mich ... nicht unbedingt als solches bezeichnen. Ich wurde nicht vorrangig für ... den Außendienst ausgebildet ... also ...“ Er brach ab und schnitt eine Grimasse. Seine Hand hob sich langsam zum untersten Rippenbogen. Yu ließ von ihm ab und sich wieder in den Sessel fallen: „Bleib liegen, klar? Der Arzt hat zwar gesagt, dass du keine schwereren Schäden davongetragen hast, aber es ist wohl in deinem eigenen Interesse, es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen.“

 

Howard starrte nachdenklich an die Decke und flüsterte nach einer Weile: „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, ausgerechnet dich ... Obwohl, für eine Weile habe ich nicht ... damit gerechnet, irgendeinen von euch je wiederzusehen ... Warum bist du hier?“

 

„Erzähl mir einer was von undankbar. Ich bin hier, um zu verhindern, dass du an deiner eigenen Kotze erstickst. Was denkst du denn?!“

 

„Walkers Anwesenheit hätte mich weniger überrascht ...“

 

„Oh, glaub ja nicht, er hätte nicht drum gekämpft, Wache zu schieben. Aber Johnny hat drauf bestanden, dass ich das übernehme, falls es zu Rückfällen oder so kommt. Hab ihm zwar gesagt, dass das unmöglich ist, aber du kennst ihn ja.“

 

Howard stieß nur ein leises „Hm“ aus, während er erschöpft blinzelte. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten murmelte er in einem etwas ungläubigen Tonfall: „Du ... hast mir das Leben gerettet ...“ Yus Mund verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen: „Und du verschissene Furie hast mir dafür fast die Lippe durchgebissen! Und mir anschließend auch noch eine gescheuert! Nichtsdestoweniger mit der offenen Hand! Che. Prüde Jungfrau ...“ Eine blonde Augenbraue zuckte verlegen, als sich ihr Besitzer an die zugegebenermaßen reichlich weibische Reaktion erinnerte: „Das ... tut mir leid.“ Insgeheim schwor er sich, Yu das nächste Mal einen rückhaltlosen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

 

... Nein. Lieber verzichtete er ganz auf eine Wiederholung der Vorkommnisse.

 

Yu stellte lässig die Beine an der Bettkante auf und winkte schnaubend ab: „Es war schon gut, dass du dich mit Zähnen und Klauen gewehrt hast. So hast du wenigstens genügend Blut schlucken müssen. Kleine Wunden schließen sich bei mir immer so verdammt schnell, dass der läppische Riss in der Zunge sicher nicht ausgereicht hätte.“ Howard wandte ihm leicht den Kopf zu: „Hättest du es mir wirklich ... nicht weniger provokant einflößen können? Gil hast du ... schließlich auch nur dein Handgelenk in den Rachen geschoben!“ „A~Ha“, lachte Yu sarkastisch und wies mit dem Daumen auf seine Kehle, „Du hast hier kaum genug Sauerstoff durchgekriegt, glaubst du echt, da hätte ich dir was Substanzhaftes rein zwängen können, noch dazu etwas, was meinem Körper entstammt?“

 

„... Hn ...“

 

„Du hattest keine Zeit mehr für Experimente! Also hab ich die Methode gewählt, die mit Sicherheit zum Ziel führt. Mach dir also keine Hoffnungen, es ist nicht so, dass ich plötzlich ‚verpassten Gelegenheiten nachgetrauert‘ hätte oder so ...“

 

Howards Augen blitzten zornig und er machte Anstalten, aufzuspringen: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich-“ Im nächsten Moment sauste Yus Bein auf seine Brust hinab und schickte ihn erfolgreich auf die Matratze zurück: „Bleib liegen, verdammt nochmal! Ich wette, du willst nur aufstehen, um mir zu trotzen, richtig?!“ Ein heftiger Hustenanfall begann ihn zu schütteln und der Exorzist blickte ihn erstaunt an: „... Tut es noch so weh?“ Howard keuchte angestrengt: „Nur wenn du drauftrittst.“ Er versuchte, das Bein wegzuschieben, doch das gelang ihm erst, als Yu es selbst von ihm fortbewegte.

 

Der Exorzist stand erneut auf und ließ sich an seiner Seite auf die Matratze sinken, um die Bettdecke herunterzuziehen und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Kritisch beäugte er den unschönen Bluterguss und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Herz, um nach ungewöhnlich erhärteten Stellen zu tasten. Die Suche war zum Glück erfolglos, auch wenn Howard ab und zu schmerzerfüllt mit den Zähnen knirschte. Frustriert strich Yu sich durchs Haar: „Hm, die Verletzungen sind zwar zurückgegangen, aber nicht ganz verheilt. Ich habe nicht mehr dasselbe Regenerationspotenzial wie damals ...“ Mit einem Ruck schloss er die Knopfleiste wieder und zog Howard dabei ein Stück weiter zu sich hinauf. In seiner Stimme schwang eine deutliche Warnung mit, als er ihm lächelnd zuraunte: „Deshalb bleib liegen, sonst erspare ich uns allen Zeit und Mühe und brech dich höchstpersönlich entzwei.“ „Verstanden“, brachte Howard mühsam hervor und atmete erleichtert auf, als man ihn daraufhin zufrieden losließ.

 

Yu wollte an seinen Platz zurückkehren, doch Howard packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Er schnaufte nach einigen Sekunden angestrengtem Luftschnappens vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast mir nicht geantwortet.“ Yu hob nur verständnislos eine Augenbraue. Er runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte ernst die Frage: „Warum hast du mich gerettet?“ Yu sah auf ihn hinab, als ob er darüber nachdachte, ihn abzuwimmeln, doch dann lehnte er sich bedrohlich über ihn, um seine Hände neben Howards Schultern abzustützen. Dunkle Augen funkelten verärgert, als er knurrte: „Du hast gedacht, ich ließe dich sterben, richtig?“

 

Howard blinzelte irritiert, konnte er sich doch keiner derartigen Feststellung entsinnen. Wie war der Exorzist zu einer solchen Schlussfolgerung gekommen? Und seit wann interessierte sich Yu überhaupt dafür, wie er in seinen Augen dastand? Außerdem hatte er eher mit der üblichen Antwort á là „Allen hätte mir die Hölle heißgemacht“ gerechnet. Er war so perplex, dass er nicht daran dachte, Einwände zu erheben.

 

Yu wirkte störrisch und wütend, als er fortfuhr: „Ich tue niemals das, was man von mir erwartet. Das müsstest du doch inzwischen begriffen haben, Krähe!“ Als ob das sein Verhalten zufriedenstellend erläutert hätte, stand er dann endlich auf und machte es sich wieder im Sessel bequem.

 

Howard wusste nicht, was er auf diese Eröffnung erwidern sollte oder ob überhaupt eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde, somit hielt er alle in den Sinn kommenden Erklärungen zurück. Er begriff nicht wirklich, warum der muffige Japaner auf einmal Wert auf seine Meinung legte, allerdings fehlte ihm das Bedürfnis, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Wer konnte schon voraussehen, ob ihm Yus Trotz in Zukunft nicht noch einmal nützlich werden würde?

 

„... Und die Bohnenstange hätte mich nicht mal mehr mit dem Arsch angeguckt, hätte ich dich krepieren lassen.“

 

Howard stutzte, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und er murmelte sichtlich ausgelaugt: „Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet.“ Yu warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den er jedoch nicht mehr mitbekam, weil er endgültig von Erschöpfung und dem Stress der Nahtoderfahrung übermannt wurde.

 

Yu schnaubte abfällig, als er erkannte, dass ihm der Inspektor keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken konnte und dachte sich, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, den undurchsichtigen Störenfried ein für allemal loszuwerden, wohlwissend, dass es viel zu spät war, seiner Mordlust nachzugeben.

 

In vielerlei Hinsicht.


	4. Und nun Ruhe und Frieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557820/)

Johnny Gil, ehemaliger Mitarbeiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung des kirchlichen Schwarzen Ordens – seines Zeichens Erzfeind des Gesandten der Hölle – und nun vom selbigen verfolgt wegen Gefahr der Preisgabe sensibler Forschungsergebnisse an einen erklärten Ketzer, dekorierte das Fenster einer lauschigen Blockhütte am Rande einer kleinen Ortschaft mit weihnachtlichen bunten Bildchen und blickte dabei verträumt hinaus auf die verschneiten Felder und Bäume, die die beständig herabsinkenden Flocken in ein Meer aus Weiß tauchten.

 

Yu Kanda, Exorzist, amtierender Marschall des Schwarzen Ordens mit dem Befehl, besagten erklärten Ketzer einzufangen und wegen der Verweigerung jenen Befehls kurz davor, in Ungnade zu fallen, hockte, sein Schwert polierend, vor dem knisternden Kamin und fragte ungeduldig über seine Schulter hinweg: „Himmelarschundzwirn, wann kommen die beiden Volltrottel endlich zurück?! Mir hängt der Magen schon in den Kniekehlen!“

 

Johnny kicherte vergnügt und erwiderte beschwichtigend: „Hab Geduld. Ich wette, Allen hat Schwierigkeiten, sich von all den wohlriechenden Festtagsbuden loszueisen. Du kennst ihn doch, er kann sich nicht zügeln, wenn eine Mahlzeit lockt.“ Yu schnaubte verächtlich: „Pah! Und ich wette, während der sich am Braten labt, futtert Link sich durch die Lebkuchenhäuschen und vergisst dabei völlig, dass er zwei halbverhungerte Küchennieten hier zurückgelassen hat!“ Johnny lachte verlegen und machte sich weiter daran, die Umgebung mit Girlanden, Tannenzapfen und bunten Glaskugeln zu schmücken.

 

Kurz darauf krachte es an der Tür, sie wurde umständlich aufgetreten und Howard Link, ehemaliger Inspektor der Leibwächterabteilung des Schwarzen Ordens, „Krähe“, nun vor selbiger auf der Flucht wegen Mithilfe zum Ausbruch des bereits mehrfach erwähnten erklärten Ketzers und zu seinem eigenen Glück totgeglaubt, überquerte mit Kisten, Tüten und Kartons beladen die Schwelle.

 

Johnny sprang sofort bei, um ihm einen Teil davon abzunehmen, denn er schwankte gefährlich und die an einem Strick um seine Hüfte gebundene störrische Ziege machte es niemandem leichter, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. „Da seid ihr ja endlich“, entfuhr es dem Amerikaner dabei erleichtert, „Ich hab schon befürchtet, ihr wäret eingeschneit worden!“ „Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht“, beruhigte ihn Howard in leicht gereiztem Tonfall, „aber ich glaube, sich aus einem Eisberg zu graben wäre schneller gegangen, als Walker von einem Weihnachtsmarkt zu entfernen.“

 

Er drehte den Kopf zur offenstehenden Tür: „WALKER! Lass endlich den Bären gehen! Wir haben genug Fleisch für diesen Abend!“ Er schlüpfte nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten aus seinen nassen Stiefeln und machte sich dann auf in Richtung Küche: „Entschuldigt, dass uns der Einkauf so viel Zeit gekostet hat. Ich mache mich sofort ans Kochen.“ „Dass wir das noch erleben dürfen“, spöttelte es mürrisch vom Kamin. Er warf dem Schuldigen einen pikierten Seitenblick zu: „Wenn es dir zu langsam geht, kannst du jederzeit mit anpacken, Yu Kanda.“ Er erntete nur säuerliches Brummeln. Johnny wies verwirrt zu Boden: „Ähm ... Link ... Die Ziege ...?“ Howard sah stirnrunzelnd auf besagtes Tier hinab, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte Richtung Tür: „Seine Idee.“ Dann verschwand er in der anliegenden Küche, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem eine weitere Person, unkenntlich gemacht durch doppelt so viel Gepäck, in die warme Stube trat.

 

Allen Walker, erklärter Ketzer, ehemaliger Exorzist des Schwarzen Ordens, Wirt des mächtigsten Wesens abgesehen des Millennium-Grafen – seines Zeichens Gesandter der Hölle – und verfluchter Unglücksrabe, nun auf der Flucht vor so ziemlich allem, stellte ächzend die Stapel eingepackter Lebensmittel ab, trat seine Stiefel vor die Wand und schlug fröstelnd die Tür ins Schloss: „Meine Güte, ist das eine Kälte! Aber wir wollen es an Weihnachten auch gar nicht anders haben, richtig? Was wäre das Fest der Liebe ohne Schnee?! ... Wann gibtʼs Essen?“

 

Zog man all ihre Probleme zusammen, grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass sie noch auf Erden weilten. Oh ja, sie alle waren vorbelastet, lebten gefährlich – lebensgefährlich – und wussten, dass die Zukunft nicht viel anderes als schmerzhafte Entbehrungen und Ungemach für sie bereithielt. Doch an diesem Tage, am lang ersehnten Heiligabend, wollten sie mal nicht daran denken müssen, wann sie wo den nächsten Angreifer zu befürchten hatten.

 

Was sie jetzt erwartete, war eine der schlichtesten Freuden des Lebens: Ein Festmahl unter Freunden.

 

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist Jesus in einer Wüstenstadt zur Welt gekommen. Soviel also zum Schnee“, erklärte Johnny ironisch und hob den obersten Kasten an, um beim Transport in die Küche zu helfen.

 

Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ er ihn jedoch umgehend wieder fallen, denn der Deckel sprang mit einem lauten Knall auf und unerklärlich schaurige Dunkelheit legte sich um ihn. Er versuchte, zu schreien, was sich jedoch lediglich in einem gedämpften Stöhnen äußerte, gerieten doch jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, unappetitlich muffige, feuchte Haare hinein. Ein Poltern verriet ihm, dass Howard, aufgescheucht vom Krach der zerbrochenen Kiste und Allens schallendem Gelächter, zurückgekehrt war. „Das war übrigens auch Walkers Idee“, erklang es dicht neben ihm und keine Sekunde später lichtete sich die Finsternis.

 

Der Inspektor hielt ein eigenartiges Tier am Nacken gepackt, mit dunkelbraunem Fell und einer Form, die an eine Mischung aus Katze, Maus und Affe erinnerte. „Was wollt ihr denn mit dem Vieh?“, ließ sich Yu vernehmen, „Hat die Ziege nicht gereicht?!“ Allen strahlte wie ein Heizstab: „Den haben wir umsonst bekommen, weil wir so viel Zeug gekauft haben! Der Händler wurde ihn nicht los – wahrscheinlich zu exotisch, hat er gemeint – da hat er ihn uns geschenkt!“ „Wohl eher aufgedrängt“, murmelte Howard verdrießlich und musterte Johnny, der sich nähergetraut hatte und nun den Kopf des Wesens streichelte: „... Wow! Das ist ein Riesengleitbeutler! Ich kenne die Art aus dem Buch eines Kollegen, der einige Zeitlang in der neuseeländischen Zweigstelle gearbeitet hat! ... Oha, der ist ja total zahm!“ Das Tier packte seinen Finger und schmiegte die kühle Stummelschnauze daran, was ihn belustigt kichern ließ. „Ist er giftig?“, fragte Howard nur lapidar. Johnny schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Nicht alle Lebewesen sind giftig, nur weil sie in der Nähe des australischen Kontinents hausen, Link!“

 

„Nun, das sind gute Neuigkeiten.“

 

Howard wandte sich an Allen: „Steh da nicht weiter rum! Schaff die Ware in die Küche, ansonsten wird das nie was mit dem Essen!“ Er drehte sich um und marschierte mitsamt ungiftigem Exoten aus dem Zimmer. Von der grauenhaften Vision seines verschmachteten Selbst beflügelt, raffte Allen entsetzt so viel zusammen wie er tragen konnte und stürzte hastig hinterdrein. Während Yu nur entnervt knurrte, kratzte sich Johnny verlegen am Kinn, griff die übrigen Behältnisse und folgte den Freunden.

 

Auf der Schwelle ließ er seinen Ballast vor Schreck erneut fallen.

 

Howard stand am Tisch, den Riesengleitbeutler sorgsam auf ein Küchenbrett gedrückt, während er mit der freien Hand ein Hackbeil hoch erhoben hatte. Allen stand mit vollends aktiviertem pawlowschen Speichelfluss daneben.

 

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT IHR DENN DA?!“

 

Johnny blickte zutiefst erschüttert auf das zappelnde Tier: „Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Der ist doch nicht genießbar!“ Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach, doch konnte er auch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sein neuer Freund zu Schaschlik verarbeitet wurde – so gut Howards Schaschlik auch schmeckte.

 

Besagter Koch runzelte die Stirn und entspannte die Hand, woraufhin sich sein Opfer in spe aus den Fingern wand und beinahe instinktiv zum sichersten Ort des Hauses floh: Johnnys Kopf. Der Wissenschaftler quiekte kurz auf, als es nach einem kraftvollen Sturzflug kurz in seinem Haar herum wuselte und sich die flauschigen Vorderläufe dann fast verzweifelt um sein Gesicht klammerten. Nun sah er aus, als hätte er sich eine Trapper-Fellmütze übergestülpt, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass sich der lange Schwanz auch beim Stillstehen bewegte und der Schirm ab und zu blinzelte – was unwissende Beobachter vermutlich an den Rand einer Schreckohnmacht getrieben hätte. Er richtete einen zitternden Zeigefinger auf Howards Nasenspitze: „Pi... Pickles wird nicht gegessen, verstanden?!“

 

„Pickles?“

 

„Sein Name! Habe ich gerade entscheiden! Und er wird nicht! Gegessen, meine ich!“

 

Howard schnaubte pikiert: „Deshalb wollte der Händler ihn also so dringlichst loswerden ... Na gut, da kann man nichts machen. Walker, guck nicht so enttäuscht und melk die Ziege.“

 

Drei Stunden später hatte Allen den herben Dämpfer in seinen kulinarischen Erwartungen verwunden, stand er nun doch vor weitaus größeren Herausforderungen. Ihr Esstisch bog sich unter dem Gewicht der vielen verlockend duftenden Speisen, angefangen bei Käsesuppe und Fleischbouillon, gefüllten Pfannkuchen, gemischten Salaten und Crackern über erwähntes Schaschlik, Rindergulasch, Ziegenrollbraten, falschen Hasen und dreierlei Beilagen hinweg bis hin zu Schichtpudding, Eiscreme, Petit Fours, Keksen und Soufflé.

 

Und das war nur eine kleine Auswahl des Gelages.

 

In seinen Augen funkelten Sterne, während er den Anblick begeistert aufnahm. Tränen kullerten ihm aus den Augenwinkeln: „Danke, Link! Du hast mir ein Paradies auf Erden geschaffen!“ Der Inspektor nickte zufrieden und wischte sich angestrengt über die Stirn: „Freut mich, dass es beliebt.“ Auch Johnny klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und selbst Yu ließ sich zu einem Kommentar hinreißen. „Hast dich diesmal wirklich selbst übertroffen, Krähe“, stichelte er, doch seiner Stimme fehlte der gewöhnlich bissig-scharfe Unterton, mit dem er ihn normalerweise bedachte. Der Inspektor klatschte in die Hände: „Gut, dann lasst uns-“

 

Er wurde von Allen unterbrochen, recht rüde sogar, indem er ihm schluchzend um den Hals fiel.

 

„Walker?! Was zum-“

 

„... Danke.“

 

Nicht nur Howard runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, auch die beiden anderen starrten irritiert auf den verfluchten Exorzisten. Allen vergrub sein Gesicht in Howards blondem Haar: „Ich meine es ernst: Danke. Euch allen. Als ich aus dem Hauptquartier geflohen bin, habe ich mich darauf eingestellt, für wer weiß wie lange – vielleicht für immer – allein zu bleiben, aber es hat nicht lange gedauert, da seid ihr einfach wieder um mich herum aufgetaucht! Und ich wollte euch loswerden, weil es doch gefährlich mit mir ist, aber ihr wolltet einfach nicht verschwinden, so sehr ich es auch versucht habe, euch zu verscheuchen, aber jetzt ... jetzt ... Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin, euch bei mir zu haben ...“

 

Die drei musterten ihn groß, dann sich gegenseitig und Einsicht und Verlegenheit schlichen sich in zwei Blicke, in den letzten aber begeisterter Frohsinn.

 

Johnny lachte laut und stürzte sich Howard von der anderen Seite um den Hals: „Ach, Allen, das ist doch selbstverständlich! Wir sind Freunde, richtig?! Du wirst immer auf uns zählen können, egal wie abschreckend du auch zu sein versuchst!“ Pickles, offenbar wenig nachtragend, schlang den Schwanz um ihre Hälse und umfasste ihre Hinterköpfe soweit es ging, um sie noch fester aneinanderzudrücken.

 

Howard verspannte sich ob der ganzen unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit zusehends und rief peinlich berührt: „Wü... würdet ihr bitte diesen unangebrachten Unsinn unterlassen?!“ Johnny sah auf und zu Yu, der das Schauspiel mit steinerner Miene verfolgte: „Kanda! Nicht so schüchtern, komm her und lass dich-“ Yu hob wortlos sein Schwert an die Brust und schnippte es mit einem kaum hörbaren Surren aus der Scheide.

 

Allen und Johnny brachen in Schweiß aus: „... Ne... Nein. Schon gut.“

 

Howard seufzte und wand sich endlich sanft aus der Umarmung heraus: „Lasst uns essen, bevor es kalt wird.“ Strengere Worte brauchte Allen nicht als Startschuss, er flog zu seinem Stuhl und machte sich strahlend über alles gleichzeitig her. Die anderen hatten kaum ihre Gabeln erhoben, da schluckte er schon den ersten Löffel Leckereien hinunter und hob mit einem seligen Lächeln sein Limonadenglas in die Höhe: „Fröhliche Weihnachten!“

 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, bestätigten Johnny und Howard.

 

Yu brummte.

 

Pickles piepste.

 

Etwas unter dem Tisch mähte.

 

„... Und wir müssen die Ziege wieder loswerden.“

 

„Waaaaaas?! Aber Liiiiiiiiiiink!“

 

„... Walker.“

 

„... Verstanden.“

 

Himmel und Hölle mochten ihnen auf den Fersen sein, doch wenigstens gönnten deren Herren ihnen diese eine friedliche Nacht, in der Sorgen in weite Ferne rückten, sie entspannt durchatmen konnten und sich bewusst machen durften, dass sie nicht alleine waren.


	5. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557814/)

Es war am Tag der Entscheidung.

 

Mühsam schleppte er sich Schritt für schwerfälligen Schritt voran, die ganze Zeit mit einer Schulter an die brüchigen Wände gelehnt, die die Gänge auf seinem Weg säumten. Jede Belastung sandte einen schmerzhaften Blitz durch sein Bein, wodurch er immer wieder ins Stolpern geriet und andere Teile des Körpers in Mitleidenschaft zog. Am schlimmsten brannte die Brust in Herzgegend, jede Bewegung eine Herausforderung für seine Selbstbeherrschung.

 

Schritt für Schritt, Stich für Stich.

 

Meterchen für Meterchen.

 

Er war noch nicht bereit. Erst musste er sich vergewissern.

 

Im ganzen heftigen Kampfgetümmel hatte er ihn zum letzten Mal in diesem Haus gesehen, begleitet von Rabi Bookman und Yu Kanda. Ihr schlagkräftigstes Team, eine Auswahl ihrer stärksten Exorzisten.

 

Er musste sich davon vergewissern, dass sie die in sie gesetzten Hoffnungen erfüllt hatten.

 

Er umrundete eine kahlgekämpfte Mauer, verschmutzt, verkohlt, stellenweise eingerissen. Die letzte Station, den Dachboden erreicht, ließ er einen resignierten Atemzug entweichen. Das Schlachtfeld musste sich verlagert haben, denn es war still um ihn herum. Entweder das oder alles war ...

 

„Du siehst echt beschissen aus, Krähe. Hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dich von ein paar mickrigen Akumas derart fertigmachen zu lassen.“

 

Müde, zu müde war er, um sich von dem plötzlichen leisen Spott erschrecken zu lassen. Sein Blick wanderte viel zu langsam zu einem dunklen Schatten, der in einem zusammengesunkenen Haufen an einer Seite des durchlöcherten Raums kauerte. Nicht viele waren ihm bekannt, die selbst in einer so hoffnungslos bezwungenen Stellung noch wirkten, als würden sie auf Wolken thronen.

 

Eiligst, was etwas energischeres Voranschieben bedeutete, bewegte er sich auf die Gestalt zu. Er musste den stützenden Halt aufgeben, schaffte es aber gerade noch, erst zu ihren Füßen auf die Knie zu fallen. Ein gepresstes Ächzen entrann ihm, als ihm erneut scharlachroter Schmerz durch alle Glieder fuhr.

 

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, zur Konzentration. Nur noch ein Mal musste er sich zusammenreißen, den Golem in sich aktivieren. Zuu hatte ihm nicht mehr beibringen können, wie die Übertragung funktionierte. Atuuda würde entweder die Notlage erkennen und von sich aus weiterziehen müssen oder an diesem Tage mit ihm zusammen untergehen. Der alte Practitioner hatte gesagt, dass es bedauerlich für ihn war, das verantwortungsvolle Erbe anzutreten, doch mit der Zeit hatte er es ganz anders empfunden. Er hatte viele Leben retten können – zum Preis seiner eigenen Gesundheit zwar, aber wie viele seiner Kameraden hatte er zuvor sterben sehen, ohne das Geringste ausrichten zu können? Würde man ihn vor die Wahl stellen, er hätte es jederzeit wieder übernommen.

 

Doch Atuuda erschien nicht mehr.

 

Er runzelte in unsteter Konzentration die Stirn, von der der Schweiß in Bächen hinab lief, klare Rinnsale, die ihm mit Blut vermischt vom Kinn tropften, bemühte sich, seinem malträtierten Körper das letzte Quäntchen Kraft abzugewinnen.

 

Auf einmal schloss sich eine kühle Hand um die zitternden Finger.

 

„Lass es. Du bist schon viel zu entkräftet. Außerdem ... Du weißt, er hat einen Willen. Zwing ihn nicht, dich zu verlassen.“

 

Howard versuchte, etwas zu erwidern, doch er erkannte, dass es gleichgültig war. Yu würde letztendlich recht behalten. Atuuda war am Ende.

 

Und mit ein wenig Glück brauchte die Welt es nicht mehr.

 

Yu schmunzelte ermattet und hob mühsam einen Arm: „Ich könnte dir meinerseits eine Blutspende anbieten. Wer weiß ...?“ Howard verneinte. Sie wussten beide, dass es keinerlei Wirkung mehr erzielen würde.

 

Es war zu spät.

 

Seufzend kroch er zur Wand und ließ sich neben Yu nieder. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Sie konnten beide nichts mehr tun, nur noch warten.

 

So saßen sie still dort, Seite an Seite an die kalte Steinmauer gelehnt. Durch das zerstörte Dach schien der Vollmond auf sie hinab und spiegelte sich in den langsam und doch viel zu schnell fließenden Blutlachen wider, die sich unaufhaltsam in der Mitte trafen und in untrennbarer Umarmung vermischten.

 

„Meinst du, dass sie es geschafft haben?“

 

Howards Stimme war so leise, dass Yu zuerst glaubte, etwas in das Flüstern des Windes fantasiert zu haben. Doch Howard hob das Kinn ein winziges Stückchen und starrte besorgt ins Leere: „Meinst du ... er ... hat es geschafft?“ „Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Yu gleichgültig, „Aber solange es die Welt noch gibt ... Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, richtig?“

 

„... Hm.“

 

Wieder war es eine Weile still, so still, dass sie sich gegenseitig beim herzschlagen zuhören konnten, beim schweratmen, sogar beim blutsickern. Und wieder war es Howard, der das Schweigen brach und Yu stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich ein Hauch Gram in die stoische Fügsamkeit geschlichen hatte. „Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, ob es irgendetwas gebracht hat“, begehrte der Inspektor auf, „Ob alles, was wir getan haben, in irgendeiner Weise von Nutzen gewesen ist! ... Hier zu sterben, ohne zu wissen, was ... Es ... Es ist so frustrierend!“ Yus Augen fielen in seiner Erschöpfung halb zu. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht verstand. Aber ...

 

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, Wachhund. Das alles ist nicht mehr wichtig.“

 

Ein Lächeln huschte ihm übers Gesicht: „Denk nicht drüber nach. Nichts bereuen. Keine Fesseln. Ansonsten kehrst du noch als böser Geist zurück. Willst du ihnen das Leben zusätzlich erschweren?“ Zu ihrer beider Überraschung entlockte ihnen der Gedanke ein simultanes, schwächliches Kichern.

 

Howard wandte den Kopf ab. „He, Kanda ... Du hast es schon oft gemacht, richtig?“, seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich, „... Wie fühlt es sich an, zu sterben?“

 

Der Exorzist musterte ihn eine Weile.

 

Howard hatte Angst. Große Angst. In Angesicht einer derart hohen Macht vermochte selbst die Treue zu Central zu verblassen und einen unfreien Geist in ein unsicheres Kind zu verwandeln.

 

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich für das mehr schlecht als recht unterdrückte Nervenflackern schämte, und so lehnte Yu den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Ist nicht so schlimm“, antwortete er dann endlich leise und legte den Arm um Howards Schultern, der es sich anstandslos gefallen ließ, „Sogar ziemlich friedlich.“ Er öffnete die Augen wieder und träumte in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel: „Jetzt, wo ich so drüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass ich nie weiter als bis zur Dunkelheit gekommen bin. Aber du hast keinen Bedarf an weiteren Informationen, nicht wahr? Du glaubst an das Ewige Leben, richtig? Wiedervereinigung mit Familie und Freunden?“

 

„Schon“, er sah das trockene Schlucken, da sich Howard ihm wieder halb zugewandt hatte, „Aber ... Nach all dem, was ich getan habe ...“ Yu runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, zwirbelte sanft eine blonde Haarsträhne auf einen Finger. Er traf auf keinerlei Gegenwehr. Howard schien die Berührung gar nicht zu spüren. Oder er spürte sie – und wünschte sie sich. „Deine Freunde haben dasselbe getan wie du“, erinnerte er ihn, „Denkst du, sie sind zur Hölle gefahren?“ Howard stieß entsetzt aus: „Nein!“

 

„Warum also solltest du nicht ebenfalls in den Himmel kommen? Wenn die Dritten nicht verdammt sind, dann ...“

 

„Es nennt sich ‚Hoffnung‘, Kanda.“

 

„Dann hoffe auch ein bisschen für dich“, schnaubte Yu abfällig, „Glaube daran, sie wiedertreffen zu können. Und daran, sie im Himmel wiedertreffen zu können.“ Ein etwas abgehacktes Kichern entsprang seiner Kehle: „Sterben ist sogar irgendwie komisch. Plötzlich stehst du wieder deinen Liebsten gegenüber, als hättest du nicht gerade erst jahrelang ihren Verlust beweint. Macht das Leben irgendwie sinnlos. Gut zu wissen, dass du das erst schnallst, wenn alles vorbei ist.“ Howard sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen: „Aber ... ich ...“ Yus Arm drückte ihn fester: „Denk nicht nach, Link. Es wird schon gutgehen. Glaube. Und wenn das nicht genug für Ihn ist, werde ich mit dir gehen – wohin auch immer das sein wird.“

 

Endlich schenkte ihm Howard einen abgrundtief erschöpften Blick, doch ein hauchzartes Lächeln umspielte seine gesplissenen Lippen: „Oh, Kanda ... Es ist unfein, selbst auf dem Sterbebett noch zu lügen. Sobald du Alma Karma und deine große Liebe umarmen kannst, wirst du alles um dich herum vergessen ... Und ich werde eines der ersten Dinge sein.“ Ein Knurren ertönte und Yu zog ihn dichter an sich heran, um ihm ins Ohr zu zischen: „Tja, tut mir ja leid, dir deine schlechte Meinung von mir zu verderben, Krähe, aber ich bin nicht dafür bekannt, Versprechen zu brechen.“ Er lockerte den Griff wieder ein bisschen und fügte sanfter, kaum hörbar hinzu: „Außerdem habe ich gerade nichts Besseres zu tun.“ Howard lachte auf, doch die Belustigung war kurzlebig, ging sie doch in feuchtes Gurgeln und gequältes Husten über. Trotzdem senkten sich seine Mundwinkel auch als er sich beruhigt hatte nicht wieder: „Was für ein Zufall. Ich auch nicht.“

 

Als man sie fand, war es bereits viel zu spät. Ihre Körper enthielten längst keine Spur Wärme mehr und alle wussten, dass jeder Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

 

Sie konnten nur noch weinen um zwei großartige Kämpfer, die ihr Leben geopfert hatten für jene Menschen, die ihnen wichtig waren. Und für unzählige weitere, die sie nie jemals kennengelernt hatten.

 

Richtig. Sterben war nicht schlimm.

 

Es war schlimmer für jene, die zurück blieben.


	6. Bau auf mich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557796/)

Es begann in einer kalten, regnerischen Nacht. Was für ein Klischee, nicht wahr? Als wollte er den absolut billigsten Liebesroman nachspielen, den er jemals gelesen hatte. Mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass seine Absichten alles andere als romantisch gemeint waren, nicht mal freundschaftlich – nicht einmal lustig. Soweit es mich betraf, konnte es nicht weiter von jedweder Komik entfernt sein, die ich jemals erfahren durfte.

 

Natürlich habe ich gelacht. Aber nicht für lange. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, bis mir unangenehm klar wurde, dass er keinen Scherz machte. Hätte es sogar schon viel früher erkennen müssen. Wann hatte diese stocknüchterne Krähe jemals herum gewitzelt?

 

... Erschien mir nicht mal halb so nüchtern wie üblich, als er angefangen hat, auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen.

 

Am Anfang fand ich es ekelerregend, aber letztendlich schaffte er es tatsächlich, mich zu verführen. Wie er das hinbekommen hatte, blieb mir ein Rätsel. Er war gar nicht mein Typ, Himmelarschundzwirn, er wirkte nicht so, als wäre er irgendjemandes Typ! Nach einigen wirklich – und damit meine ich wirklich – unangenehmen Bestrebungen seinerseits platzte mir schlichtweg der Kragen. Versuchte, ihn auf die schlimmstmögliche Art und Weise zu nehmen, die ich mir vorstellen konnte, um ihn derartig in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, dass er mich in Frieden lassen, später nicht einmal mehr würde heiraten wollen.

 

Im Rückblick musste ich zugeben, dass das wahrscheinlich der dümmste Schachzug war, den ich hätte tun können.

 

Schließlich zogen Krähen nicht dermaßen schnell den Schwanz ein.

 

Er hatte tatsächlich jeden einzelnen brutal entschlossenen Handgriff genossen, den ich ihm zugemutet hatte. Und erst da begriff ich endlich, was er eigentlich von mir wollte.

 

Selbsttäuschung.

 

Er lechzte danach, nach dieser vollkommenen Erschöpfung. Brachte mich nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls dazu.

 

Nicht sehen. Nicht hören. Nicht denken. Nicht einmal mehr etwas fühlen.

 

Natürlich brauchte er es noch mehr als ich. Schließlich wusste ich genau, was ich zu tun hatte. Was ich tun wollte. Er wusste auch, was er zu tun hatte.

 

Aber er wollte es nicht tun.

 

Jedes Mal, wenn er mich aufsuchte, war sein Blick leer, als ob ... Nein, nicht als ob. Er war nicht er selbst, so einfach war das, und es war an jenen Morgen nur zu offensichtlich, denn wann immer er aufwachte, war er benebelt, fahrig, aufgewühlt. Kopflos. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem er nicht ausbrechen konnte und ich war ihm dabei keine große Hilfe. War nicht einmal sonderlich erpicht darauf. Immerhin waren mir nach ein paar frivolen Runden durchaus die Vorteile unseres eigenartigen Austauschs aufgegangen und von da an handelte ich viel zu selbstsüchtig, um auf diese praktischen Gelegenheiten zur Abwechslung zu verzichten. Der Realität zu entfliehen. In reiner Wonne zu versinken und diesem scheinbar unendlichen Abgrund, in dem man nicht entscheiden musste zwischen einem Übel und dem nächsten.

 

Ich versuchte niemals, unsere Taten zu vertuschen. Seine Taten zu vertuschen. Stets wachte er in meinem Bett auf, in meine Laken gewickelt, im schlimmsten Fall noch an mich geklammert, verschwitzt und verschmutzt. Ganz recht, ich wollte, dass er es wusste, es niemals vergessen würde, dass er es war, der zu mir kam, nicht andersherum. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich sein schockiertes und beschämtes Mienenspiel unheimlich genoss.

 

Aber im Grunde meines Herzens wusste ich, dass dem nicht so war. Dass ich es nicht genießen konnte. Denn obwohl er es war, war es nicht seine Schuld.

 

Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit für einen Feigling gehalten, für einen Schwächling, der nicht mutig genug war, eine eigene Entscheidung zu fällen. Aber als er sich das erste Mal unter mir wand, stöhnte und schrie und zwischendurch Blut spuckte, da habe ich endlich kapiert, dass es keine Entscheidung für ihn gab. Sein Leben stellte nichts anderes als eine Einbahnstraße dar und sein Gewissen einen allzu anarchistischen Geisterfahrer, der sein gesamtes Sein aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen drohte. Es war, als zerrten zahllose Fesseln von allen Seiten aus an ihm, scharf und unnachgiebig, ihn quälend langsam in Stücke reißend. Es musste sehr schmerzhaft sein, denn es gab Tage, an denen er weit entfernt davon war, als gesund zu gelten, an denen er sich nicht aufrecht halten konnte, selbst wenn es ums Leben ging. An diesen Tagen kämpfte er mit Übelkeit, hustete Blut, kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib bis sein Magen gähnend leer war, aber selbst dann hörten die Krämpfe nicht auf.

 

Weil er selbst es war, was ihm den Magen umdrehte.

 

Seine Entscheidungen, seine Befehle, seine Loyalität.

 

Keine Chance, dass er Malcolm C. Luberie jemals verraten würde. Soviel mussten wir erkennen. Er konnte es nicht, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, dieser Mann hatte schlichtweg einen zu großen Einfluss auf seine Psyche, machte es ihm körperlich unmöglich, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

 

Also nahm ich mich seiner an, nahm ihn einmal, zweimal, dreimal, bis er so völlig im exquisiten Rausch versank, dass er den eigenen Namen vergaß. Und mich, mich nahm er mit sich. Immerhin war es ein ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen, sich künstlich anzustellen, wenn sich dir ein nur allzu williger Körper dermaßen verzweifelt anbot. Er verlangte danach und ich ließ es ihm zukommen, jedes verdammte Mal, er brauchte nur zu fragen und ich stellte keine unangenehmen Gegenfragen, weil es so und nicht anders funktionierte – für ihn wie für mich. Und während er sich in dieser grotesken Art der Lust verlor, erblühte er in einer Schönheit, die ich nur schwer beschreiben konnte.

 

Ich stillte nicht die Schmerzen, die ihm das Gefühl des Zerfetzens zufügen musste. Ich ließ sie ihn lediglich für eine Weile vergessen. Der Sex war stürmisch und gnadenlos. Vielleicht tat er ihm weh. Vielleicht tat ich ihm sogar mehr weh als sein eigener verdorbener Verstand. Aber er wollte es nicht anders, sehnte offensichtlich jeden einzelnen brutalen Stoß herbei. Einmal, ziemlich am Anfang der ganzen Farce, war ich in der Stimmung, ihn etwas sanfter zu behandeln, aber er brüllte sich die Lungen aus dem Leib, als vergewaltigte ich ihn. Vielleicht war es eben das, was er in dieser Nacht empfand. Er hatte stets das Gegenteil gefordert, nie nach Nettigkeiten verlangt, sondern nach kaltblütiger Abwechslung, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte, selbst wenn er es sich noch so sehr wünschte. Abwechslung, grausamer als seine eigene Wirklichkeit. Sein Job.

 

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Anlaufstelle der Hilfe für ihn sein könnte, geschweige denn die erste und einzige ... Allerdings blieb ihm keine großartige Auswahl an Alternativen, nicht wahr? Aus offensichtlichen Gründen hätte er sich niemals an Allen gewendet und Johnny kam sogar noch weniger in Frage. Irgendwann erfuhren sie von der Sache, wussten sogar, warum wir es miteinander trieben und ließen uns, wenn auch deutlich widerwillig, damit fortfahren. Schließlich wussten sie genau, dass er wie ich viel zu stur waren, um innezuhalten und nach einer anderen Lösung zu suchen.

 

Vielleicht gab es sogar eine. Natürlich gab es eine.

 

Aber das kümmerte uns nicht. Es funktionierte gut genug und das war alles, was zählte. Die Bohnenstange bedachte mich mehr als einmal mit einem Blick voller Abscheu, der Vierzehnte mit grenzenloser Erheiterung, Johnny mit tiefstem Mitleid. Unser überkorrektes Vögelchen? Er hatte überhaupt keinen Blick für mich übrig.

 

Er fürchtete mich.

 

Er brauchte mich.

 

Er hasste mich.

 

Er wollte mich.

 

Das alles wussten wir beide nur zu gut. Und wann immer er sich mir an den Hals warf ... liebte er mich.

 

Ich wusste erst nicht genau, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Anfangs wies ich ihn zurecht. Gab keinerlei Hinweise auf Erwiderung seiner Gefühle. Weil ich ihn nicht liebte. Ich verachtete ihn vielmehr. Er war alles, was ich niemals sein wollte, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhängen sollte. Er wollte ja nicht mal „mich“. Er wollte „es“. Liebte „es“.

 

Und irgendwann fragte ich mich, warum mir das so dermaßen sauer aufstieß.

 

Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, jemand zu sein, der anderen helfen konnte – schon gar nicht jemandem wie ihm. Half ich ihm überhaupt? Oder trat ich ihn nur noch weiter hinunter in seine ganz persönliche Hölle?

 

Interessierte mich das? Ja. Zugegeben, vorerst nicht besonders. Aber er wuchs mir ans Herz. Sein nächtliches Selbst ... Es war durchschaubar. Nur ein Blick und ich wusste, was es vorhatte. Und kaum dass ich das erkannte, verlor seine eherne Fassade auch am Tag zusehends an Bedrohung. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die feinen Unterschiede in meinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber bemerkte und von da an wurde er vorsichtig, als ob meiner überdrüssig. Anscheinend konnte er nicht viel mit einem provisorischen Seelenklempner anfangen, der seine Seele zu stark in Augenschein nahm. So viel Beistand erlaubte sein Job nicht.

 

Aber das kümmerte mich einen Scheißdreck, ich entriss ihm alles, was ich wollte, jederzeit. Er hatte sich mir dargebracht und ich nahm und nahm und nahm, bis mir alles gehörte, was ihn ausmachte.

 

Oder zumindest alles, was nicht bereits Krähe war.

 

Ich wurde gierig. Das Wissen, dass alles, was nicht meines war, ihnen gehörte, machte mich fuchsteufelswild. Ich versuchte es mit Drängen und Stochern und jeder anderen möglichen Belästigung ... Ich wollte es.

 

Ich WOLLTE es!

 

Es kostete mich zugegebenermaßen eine enorm lange Zeit, es mir einzugestehen, aber genau das war es. Ich wollte, dass er sich von Central löste, nicht weil das sicherer für uns war, sondern weil ich schlichtweg nicht teilen wollte.

 

Ihn.

 

Mit irgendetwas.

 

Nicht mit Central. Nicht mit seinen Vorgesetzten. Nicht mit Krähe. Nicht einmal mit Allen. Und mit verschissener Sicherheit nicht mit dem Vierzehnten.

 

Aber er ließ nicht los. Dieser verdammte Idiot ließ ums Verrecken nicht los. Er missbrauchte mich, er versuchte mich, er brachte mich verdammt nochmal dazu, mich nach allem zu verzehren, was er mir bieten konnte – und dann rammte er mir ein Stoppschild direkt vor die beharrlich erkundende Nase und erwartete allen Ernstes, dass ich das Verbot beachtete!

 

Allerdings hatte er dabei selbst einen ausgesprochen wichtigen Sachverhalt nicht beachtet.

 

Yu Kanda reagiert nicht sonderlich vorteilhaft auf Beschränkungen.

 

Deswegen lass dir eins gesagt sein, Howard Link.

 

Ich werde die Bohnenstange beschützen, komme was wolle. Also diene deinem verfickten Vierzehnten so viel und lange du musst, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Allen verletzt. Um seinet...

 

Und deinetwillen.


	7. Kampf mit sich selbst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557821/)

Wenn Howard etwas selbstbewusst von sich behaupten konnte, war es, dass er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte es gelernt, war jahrelang darauf trainiert worden, in jedweder Situation – und war sie noch so aussichtslos – einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er war stolz darauf, es wie nicht viele andere zu beherrschen, die eigenen Gefühle ins Stahlkorsett zu pressen.

 

„VIERZEHNTER!“

 

In der Rangliste der besonders hoffnungsvollen Absolventen der harten Eliteschule des Schwarzen Ordens besetzte er einen recht ansehnlichen Platz. Nicht einmal Madarao, der stets als bedachter Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe Straßenkinder gegolten und diesen Posten indirekt auch nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Spezialabteilung der Kirche behalten hatte, ging derart kühl und organisiert vor wie er.

 

„CAMPBELL!“

 

Natürlich entspannte er sich auch mal. Harmlose Reibereien mit den anderen zumeist recht starrköpfigen jungen Kollegen ließ er nicht immer einfach widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Schließlich war es nicht nötig, über wirklich jedem unvernünftigen verbalen Angriff zu stehen und durchaus legitim, allzu vorlaute Rüpel ab und zu in die Schranken zu weisen.

 

„NEA!“

 

Er wusste, dass er sich besser im Griff hatte als viele andere Menschen, also wie kam es, dass er in diesem Moment die Welt in leuchtendem Rot wahrnahm und keinerlei Zweifel daran hegte, seiner derzeitigen Zielperson jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib zu brechen, sobald er sie erwischte? Und sobald die blendende Wut ein wenig abgeebbt war, vielleicht auch noch zu Johnny Gil und Yu Kanda übergehen würde, die sich anscheinend keineswegs angesprochen fühlten, ihm eine helfende Hand zu reichen. Besonders Yu, den er in seinem zugegebenermaßen derzeit recht beschränkten Blickfeld nun schon mehrmals schadenfroh hatte grinsen sehen.

 

„NEA D. CAMPBELL!!!“

 

Entweder erkannte keiner seiner Begleiter den Ernst der Situation, sonst wären sie sicher weitaus weniger amüsiert gewesen, oder sie waren sich dessen durchaus gewahr, aber nicht bereit, ihm auch nur einen winzigen Funken Respekt entgegenzubringen. Und sein Geduldsfaden war bereits zum Bersten gespannt. Er stürzte sich zum unzähligen Male voran, doch auch dieser Angriff misslang und der Vierzehnte entwischte ihm leichtfüßig.

 

Nea sprang quer über die Betten, in der Hand eines von Howards wenigen Besitztümern haltend.

 

Lauthals lachend hob er den Rosenkranz auf Augenhöhe und schwenkte ihn vergnügt hin und her: „Na komm, Hündchen, komm und holʼs dir!“ Dann holte er weit aus und warf die Kette in hohem Bogen zu Johnny, der entsetzt quiekte und sie direkt wieder von sich schleuderte, als er den schäumenden Inspektor nach einer scharfen Kehrtwende auf sich zusteuern sah: „Haltet mich da raus! Ich leg mich nicht mit Link in diesem Zustand an!“ Was eine Untertreibung war, da er sich grundsätzlich nicht mit ihm anlegte, egal in welchem Zustand er sich befand. Es gab einfach Gefahren, denen sich auch ein noch so tapferer Mann nicht zwingend aussetzen musste.

 

Howard schwang erneut herum und stürzte sich ohne groß nachzudenken auf Yu, der den nicht ganz zielgenau geworfenen Gegenstand schnaubend aufgefangen hatte. Die Aktion wischte dem Zweiten das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Ehe er dem überrumpelten Exorzisten das Kleinod jedoch abspenstig machen konnte, fegte Nea über die am Boden ringenden Kontrahenten hinweg, Yu im Lauf die Kette aus der Hand reißend. Howards Blick folgte ihr, noch ehe sein Körper den neuen Impulsen gehorchen konnte. Yu stieß ihn verdrießlich von sich herunter und alle rangen erstmal nach Luft.

 

Nea hielt am Fenster an und ließ sich brummend auf den Sims sinken, die Kette nachdenklich von einem Finger baumeln lassend: „Wisst ihr, das Teil sieht echt teuer aus, gar nicht so wie die, die man ab und zu umsonst bei Gottesdiensten zugesteckt bekommt!“ Howard runzelte verstört die Stirn, als ihm Böses schwante. „Lasst es uns an den Meistbietenden verhökern“, grinste der Noah auch sofort dreist, „Der Erlös wird uns bestimmt ʼne ganze Weile verköstigen!“ „Gute Idee“, knurrte Yu immer noch leicht pikiert, „so ein Ding braucht sowieso kein Mensch!“ „He, das geht eindeutig zu weit“, versuchte Johnny zu schlichten, ehe die Situation eskalierte, „Ich meine, du kannst nicht einfach fremdes Eigentum verschachern! Das ist Diebstahl!“ Nea winkte schnaubend ab: „Quatsch, die Kirche predigt ständig Wasser, da können wir ihre Eigentümer als Allgemeinwohl ansehen!“

 

„D... das meinte ich doch gar nicht! Der gehört doch Li-“

 

Neas Augen verengten sich plötzlich zu Schlitzen. Hinterlistig feixte er: „Oh, ich hab dich durchschaut, Johnny! Du kannst die Einzelteile gebrauchen, richtig?! Deshalb willst du diesen nutzlosen Kram behalten!“ „Nein“, protestierte der Wissenschaftler entgeistert mit einem abwehrenden Blick auf Howard, „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich ... ... Oder ... Nun ja, es ist nicht so, dass ich aus den Komponenten nicht schon das eine oder andere nette Gerät basteln könnte, aber-“ „Ich wusste es“, fiel ihm Nea ins Wort und lachte ausgelassen, „Einmal Forscher, kann man den Wissensdurst nicht unterdrücken! Aber du hast Pech, ich habʼs mir zuerst gekrallt! Und ich wette, auf dem nächsten Wochenmarkt werde ich jemanden finden, der-“

 

„GENUG!!!“

 

Keiner von ihnen konnte die Überraschung ganz aus dem Gesicht verbannen, als sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angehoben und mit voller Wucht gegen die Wände geschmettert wurden. Das Shibaribane prickelte unangenehm auf ihrer Haut, außerdem war es wesentlich enger geschnürt als sonst, wenn sich Howard genötigt fühlte, sich aus dem einen oder anderen Grund ein bisschen mehr Respekt zu verschaffen. Neas gepresstes Stöhnen ließ sie wissen, dass den Noah eine besonders nachdrückliche Dosis des Spruchs zuteilgeworden war.

 

Howard stampfte uncharakteristisch brüsk auf ihn zu, entriss den Rosenkranz dem erschlafften Griff, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

 

Die drei Übeltäter wurden noch einmal kräftig mit den Gesichtern voran erst an die Decke, dann auf den Boden geschlagen, ehe sich der Schwarm Talismane von ihnen löste und seinem Besitzer unter lautem Rauschen zur Tür hinaus folgte.

 

Eine Weile war alles still, doch dann murmelte Johnny gedämpft in die unbequemen Bodendielen hinein: „Meint ihr, wir haben es übertrieben?“ „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass manʼs bei der Krähe überhaupt übertreiben kann“, erwiderte Yu und seine Stimme verriet ein beträchtliches Maß an Missmut ob der rüden Behandlung, „Der ist sonst ums Verrecken nicht aufzuregen.“ Nea hingegen schwieg.

 

Nach einigen angespannten Augenblicken aber erfüllte ein leises, hinterhältiges Kichern die Luft, das sich schnell in voll ausgeprägtes Gelächter verwandelte. Yu und Johnny warfen sich argwöhnische Blicke zu, der eine mehr, der andere weniger besorgt.

 

Neas Vergnügen versprach selten etwas Gutes.

 

\---

 

Howard hockte auf dem Dach der Herberge, mit angewinkelten Beinen und dem Gesicht tief in den Knien vergraben. Natürlich war dieser Ort nicht der geeignetste, um sich dem Zugriff der unverschämten Gefährten zu entziehen, doch seine Aufgabe verbot ihm nun mal strengstens, sich weiter von seiner Zielperson zu entfernen als wenige Dutzend Meter. In diesem Moment wäre er gerne unvernünftig gewesen und zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Erdballs geflüchtet, nur um Neas feixende Visage nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Aber er konnte sich der grausamen Realität nun mal nicht entziehen: Seine Lage gestattete ihm keinen Eigensinn.

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass man ihn in einen langen, beklemmend engen Gang gesperrt hatte.

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wand in seinem Rücken unaufhaltsam näher rückte und ihn entgegen seines Willens vorwärts schob.

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass am Ende ein bodenloser Abgrund lauerte.

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, überkam ihn ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Klaustrophobie.

 

Und so vermied er es tunlichst, darüber nachzudenken.

 

Ein Zittern fuhr ihm durch die Knochen, so stark und plötzlich, dass er es nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er fror. Die Nacht war kalt und trüb. Doch er wollte nicht zurück, noch nicht zumindest. Denn lange konnte er das Unvermeidbare sowieso nicht hinauszögern. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme niedergeschlagen noch ein wenig fester um die Schienbeine, gönnte sich einen schwachen Moment kindlichen Trotzes.

 

Es fiel ihm schwer, Nea anzusehen. Ihn anzusehen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, schon gar nicht in bester. Nea D. Campbell unterdrückte Allen Walker. Den Allen Walker, den er über Monate hinweg besser und besser kennengelernt hatte. Er mochte Allen Walker. Und es war Allen Walker gewesen, den er aus dem Verließ des Ordens befreit hatte, nicht Nea D. Campbell. Aus gutem Grund. Welche Macht hatte dieser wiedererweckte bedrohliche Geist der Vergangenheit nur, dermaßen wichtig für die Zukunft zu sein, um den gesamten Orden auf den Kopf zu stellen?

 

Eigentlich war es lächerlich. Allen hatte nie etwas für ihn getan, das als außerhalb seiner Pflichten als Exorzist und Kollege angesehen werden konnte. Und doch fühlte er sich, als stünde er tief in seiner Schuld. Jede Hilfe, jeder kleine Scherz, und war er noch so schlecht gewesen, jede Berührung, jedes Mal, wenn er warnend seinen Namen gerufen und ihn dadurch vor Schaden bewahrt hatte – jede dieser kleinen Gesten hatten sich angetürmt zu einem Gefühl der ...

 

Abhängigkeit.

 

Andere hätten es vielleicht als Freundschaft bezeichnet.

 

Aber Howard wagte nicht, so weit zu gehen. Schließlich fühlte er nur diese eine erdrückende Last der Schuld. Und es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, diese Schuld nun womöglich nie abbezahlen zu können.

 

Aber selbst, wenn das Schicksal ihn nicht Nea zugeschrieben hätte – Madarao, Tokusa, Tevak und in erster Linie der Oberinspektor hatten schlicht viel ältere Rechte an seiner Treue als Allen. Vor allem jetzt, wo ersichtlich war, das unberechenbare Kräfte in Central lauerten.

 

Ein heftiger Stich durchfuhr sein Herz. Wie so viel anderes verbot er sich normalerweise, daran zu denken, aber Nea hatte ihn mit seinem jüngsten Schabernack in solch inneren Aufruhr versetzt, dass ihm seine sonst so strikte Selbstdisziplin offenbar kurzerhand flöten ging.

 

Kiredori und Goshi waren tot.

 

Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Hose im sinnlosen Versuch, das Zittern zu ersticken. Wozu trauern? Es war vollkommen überflüssig, sich etwas anderes vorzumachen: Er war so tot wie sie. Er hatte Yu nicht belogen mit der Behauptung, abgehauen zu sein. Es gab keinen Platz mehr im Orden für ihn. Im Leben. Er war vielmehr zu einer schonungslosen Reise ohne Wiederkehr gezwungen worden, und diese Reise hieß Flucht. Wenn Central ihn in die Fänge bekam, würde er hingerichtet werden. Für Agenten von Krähe gab es kein Außerhalb der Abteilung, selbst nach dem Krieg nicht. Er hatte Hochverrat begangen, ungewollt zwar, doch er machte sich über die geringe Bandbreite seiner Möglichkeiten keine Illusionen.

 

Er war dazu ausgebildet worden, für seine Vorgesetzten zu sterben und sterben würde er.

 

Aber vorher musste er seinen Freunden helfen, nun Feinden, übergelaufen, wenn auch ebenso unbeabsichtigt wie er selbst, bis zum Rand angefüllt mit Dunkler Materie. Er hatte sich nach einem traumlosen Schlaf, den er für den letzten gehalten hatte, ausgeschlossen von der Zukunft wiedergefunden. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie sein trauriges Schicksal teilten, ein Schicksal, welches er ihnen in seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit aufgezwungen hatte, als er Allen davon abgehalten hatte, Tokusa zu retten. Ebenso unabsichtlich. Nur, weil er rein gar nichts verstanden hatte. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er Allen vertraut hätte. Wenn er ihn das hätte tun lassen, wofür der verfluchte Exorzist gekannt und geliebt wurde.

 

Zu helfen.

 

_‚Es ist unheimlich, nichts zu wissen, nicht wahr, Link?‘_

 

Wenigstens das, richtig? Wenigstens das durfte er sich herausnehmen, oder? Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, diesen einen Fehler wiedergutzumachen ...

 

Er spürte Nea noch ehe er ihn hörte, und so, sehr zur Enttäuschung des wandelnden Ärgernisses, erschrak er nicht besonders, als sich ihm ein Körper mit gehörigem Extraschwung in den Rücken warf. Zwei Arme legte sich ihm um den Hals und die nur zu gut bekannte Stimme raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Bist du etwa immer noch eingeschnappt? Komm schon, Kleines, in diesem Zustand bist du niemandem von Nutzen – und was nicht funktioniert, wird zurückgelassen.“

 

Howard ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, dass sein Kopf zurückgezogen wurde, obwohl es ihn dazu zwang, sich der trügerischen Sicherheit seines Kokons zu entrollen. Seinem schadenfreudigen Hintermann entfuhr ein missmutiges Schnauben und er fühlte einen kleinen Triumph.

 

Er weinte nicht.

 

Natürlich weinte er nicht und Nea wäre der Letzte gewesen, den er in den Genuss hätte kommen lassen, ihn dabei zu erwischen.

 

Er hatte seine Freunde verloren, seine Familie, alles was zählte in seiner beschränkten kleinen Welt. Und dieses beunruhigende Wesen in seinem Rücken, das ihm nun scheinheilig tröstend übers Haar strich, machte keinen Hehl aus dem Wunsch, ihm alles zu nehmen, was er nicht mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigte – selbst wenn es sich dabei um das einzige Erinnerungsstück handelte, welches er noch bei sich trug. Und das für schnöden Mammon, obwohl der Rosenkranz für Howard von einem ganz anderen, unbeschreiblicheren Wert war.

 

Der bösartige „Scherz“ hatte sein Vertrauen in Nea nicht gerade gesteigert. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, nicht wahr? Es ging nicht darum, Nea zu vertrauen. Es ging darum, Neas Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Um jeden Preis. Das Problem war, dass Howard überhaupt nicht wusste, wie hoch sein Preis eigentlich war. Was konnte er Nea geben, um von ihm gewollt zu werden? Jede nur erdenkliche physische Unterstützung hatte er ihm zugesichert und diese Bereitschaft zu sterben hatte ihm vorerst einen Platz an der Seite des Vierzehnten beschert.

 

Vorerst.

 

Doch unentbehrlich hatte er sich damit nicht gemacht. Was erwartete Malcolm von ihm? Was gab es anderes, das in den Augen des Noahs auch nur den geringsten Wert hatte? Womit hatte ihm Cross gedient, sich so unersetzlich für den entschiedenen Menschenhasser zu erweisen? Er wusste einfach nicht, was Nea begehrte – außer der obligatorischen Übernahme des Millennium-Titels natürlich. Und mit einer vollen moralischen Unterstützung würde er ihn mit Sicherheit nicht beglücken! Im Normalfall hätte er ihn sogar gehasst, genau so, wie er die Dunkle Materie hasste, die das Bewusstsein seiner unglücklichen Freunde zerfraß. Aber er konnte sich Hass auf Nea nicht erlauben. Er musste ihn gleichzeitig überwachen und beschützen. Und Hass machte diese Aufgabe umso unerträglicher.

 

Nea sagte nichts und so wusste Howard nichts.

 

Was hätte Allen an seiner Stelle getan? Hätte er sich dem Hass ergeben und nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum die bloße Existenz des Vierzehnten alle betroffenen Parteien so dermaßen in Aufruhr versetzte? Hätte er jede Neugier, vielleicht sogar Anteilnahme ausgeblendet und Nea auf ein Stück parasitäres Untier im eigenen Körper reduziert, um das eigene Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren?

 

_‚Es ist unheimlich, nichts zu wissen, nicht wahr, Link?‘_

 

Warum hatte sich Allens Bewusstsein nach diesem Satz so dermaßen aufgelöst? Hatte Nea sich seine Verwirrung und Unsicherheit zunutze gemacht? Oder hatte er ihm unbesonnen Platz gemacht?

 

Nea brummte unwillig etwas von Kälte und Grippe in seinen Nacken und zog fordernd und nicht gerade sanft an seinem Zopf, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, ihn in seinen Überlegungen in Frieden zu lassen.

 

Ein Seufzen entfuhr Howard, während er den Blick auf den nebligen Horizont richtete.

 

Ihn beschlich das intuitive Gefühl, dass Allen Nea hätte kennenlernen wollen. Er war zu gutmütig für sein eigenes Wohl. Aber es war unbestreitbar, dass er mit seiner freundlichen Art ohne jedwede spürbare Absicht für unausweichlich gehaltene Konflikte abgewendet hatte.

 

Zuversicht. Akzeptanz. Verständnis. Offenheit. Freundschaft.

 

Was hätte Allen an seiner Stelle alles mit Nea anstellen können.

 

Er war nicht Allen. Aber wenn er Nea nicht hassen durfte ...

 

Hatte er nichts zu verlieren, es mit Allens Methoden zu versuchen?

 

Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand und legte sich, ruhig, warm, behutsam auf die kalte, provokant mit seinem Rosenkranz spielende des Vierzehnten. Es war unbewusst geschehen und er hatte keine Reaktion erwartet, doch sie erfolgte unmittelbar.

 

Der Körper in seinem Rücken verspannte sich so sehr, dass er fürchtete, ein Brett zurück ins Zimmer schaffen zu müssen.

 

Nach langen, peinlichen Sekunden löste sich Nea mit einem Ruck von ihm und marschierte staksend zum Dachstuhlfenster: „Genug der Scherze. Schlag hier keine Wurzeln, wir müssen morgen früh raus.“ Er warf ihm einen Schulterblick zu, der Howard einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagte: „Und glaub nicht, dass ich mir einen erkälteten Klotz ans Bein hängen lasse. Wenn du mir im Weg stehst, Mensch, werde ich dich beseitigen.“ Er trat die Fensterflügel mit lautem Klappern auf und verschwand im Haus.

 

Howard blieb so lange sitzen, wie das feine Beben in seinen Gliedmaßen zum Verschwinden benötigte und stemmte sich dann in die Höhe. Noch einmal sah er blind in die Ferne, klopfte sich dann jedoch die Kleidung ab und folgte seinem Schutzbefohlenen.

 

Wer war Nea D. Campbell?

 

Woher kam er?

 

Was hatte er vor?

 

Und was war es, was er wirklich wollte?

 

Nun, er würde es für Allen herausfinden. Und wahrscheinlich würde es das Letzte sein, was er tat. Aber wenigstens – das nahm er sich fest vor – würde er nicht unwissend sterben.


	8. Freunde fürs Leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557822/)

Nun war es amtlich: Howard hatte die Orientierung verloren.

 

Sein Gedächtnis, normalerweise fast dem eines Bookmans würdig, hatte ihn schon vor einer ganzen Weile verlassen, und nun konnte er schlichtweg nicht mehr behaupten, genau zu wissen, wo er sich befand. Kein Wunder. Die Archen waren überwältigende Labyrinthe, einzig für die Musiker vollständig durchschaubar – und vielleicht noch nicht einmal für sie. Aber er wusste zumindest, sich in der groben Richtung zum Herzen des überirdischen Komplexes zu befinden.

 

Oder zumindest hoffte er es.

 

Er war müde. Eine Untertreibung sondergleichen, aber er wollte sich nicht mehr eingestehen. Ließ man einen negativen Gedanken zu, breitete er sich in Windeseile im ganzen Körper aus und das Eingestehen maßloser Erschöpfung hätte ihn vielleicht zum Erlahmen gebracht. Aber eine Pause konnte er sich noch nicht erlauben. Erst musste er Allen Walker finden.

 

Nicht „den Vierzehnten“. Nicht „seine Zielperson“. Nicht „seinen Auftrag“.

 

Endlich nur Allen Walker.

 

Sie hatten es geschafft. Der Krieg war vorbei. Sie hatten gewonnen.

 

Herrgott nochmal, sie hatten gewonnen.

 

Niemand hatte es gesehen, weil alle mit ihren ganz persönlichen Kämpfen beschäftigt gewesen waren, aber das plötzliche, kollektive Aufheulen der Noahs, das Zerfallen sämtlicher Akumas und das allumfassende heftige Erbeben der Arche hatte nichts anderes bedeuten können: Nea D. Campbell und Allen Walker hatten es geschafft.

 

Der Millennium-Graf existierte nicht mehr.

 

Wie sie das geschafft hatten, interessierte im Moment niemanden. Den Auftrag, den ihm alle ihre Freunde – den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte – lautete lediglich: Finde Allen Walker. Wie es von da an weitergehen würde, entschied er, wenn er das geschafft hatte.

 

Eine weitere Erschütterung ließ Howard straucheln, er konnte sich jedoch noch fassen, ohne Tempo einzubüßen. Besorgt lugte er an den sich wie organisch bewegenden Wänden empor. Lange würde die Arche nicht mehr halten. Hoffentlich konnten die anderen die abscheulichen Monstrositäten, die einst zumindest einigermaßen vernunftbegabte Noahs dargestellt hatten, besiegen und rechtzeitig entkommen. Sie alle hatten bereits ziemlich angeschlagen ausgesehen – die Feinde aber zum Glück auch. Die Schlacht würde mit dem Wahnsinn stehen oder fallen, den der Tod ihres geliebten Familienoberhaupts ausgelöst hatte, und er betete inbrünstig für Letzteres. Die Welt ertrug die blutige Fehde einfach keinen Tag länger. Frieden war unerlässlich und vorzugsweise sollte die Menschheit ihn miterleben.

 

In der Ferne leuchtete eine Tür auf und er atmete dankbar auf. Seine etwas unsicheren Schritte wurden kraftvoller und wenige Sekunden später warf er sich gegen die Barrikade und sprintete durch die entstehende Öffnung ins Klavierzimmer hinein.

 

„WAL-“

 

Der Ruf blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sein Blick über die exzessive Zerstörung glitt und auf einem leblosen Haufen Exorzist in der Mitte des Raums liegen blieb. Erst verharrte er wie paralysiert, doch dann fasste er sich energisch und stürzte zu dem gekrümmten Körper. „Walker?!“, rief er, während er auf die Knie fiel und seinen Freund behutsam auf den Rücken drehte, „Walker! ... ALLEN!“ Der gefallene Exorzist gab keinen Mucks von sich und mit zitternden Fingern suchte Howard an einem blutverschmierten Hals nach einem Puls. Schwach, unregelmäßig, kaum noch vorhanden, alles war ihm recht, solange da noch etwas war, was auf Leben hindeutete.

 

Und nach einigen furchterregenden, bangen Sekunden und erst, nachdem er sich mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen selbst zur Ruhe gebracht hatte, fand er es. Ein erleichtertes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm, welches er beschämt noch beim Ausstoßen mit einem wütenden Zähneknirschen zerbiss. Er hielt den Handrücken gegen Allens Lippen und konnte auch dort zu seinem endlosen Herzenstrost den leichtesten Luftzug spüren.

 

Doch da war so viel Blut. So unglaublich viel Blut. Nicht nur an der Stelle, wo Allen lag. Nein, es war im ganzen Raum verteilt, klebte an Wänden, Decke, Möbeln, dem Klavier. Vor allem am Klavier. Genauer gesagt tropfte es noch immer von den Tasten. Kaum noch eine war rein von Verschmutzung und Howard schwante, was der Grund dafür sein mochte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an einen Zeitpunkt des Kampfs, an dem die Noahs schadenfroh angedeutet hatten, dass die Arche sich all ihrer ungebetenen Gäste schon bald entledigen würde. Niemand hatte sie verstanden, vor allem, weil auf die ominöse Drohung keine unmittelbaren Gefahren gefolgt waren. Die erst verwirrten, dann zutiefst zornigen Gesichter einiger der weniger zurückhaltenden Noahs hatten die Exorzisten und alle anderen Ordensmitglieder beunruhigt, doch nachdem auch darauf keine negativen Folgen entstanden waren, hatten sie den Vorfall zu den Akten gelegt.

 

Nun erkannte er, was geschehen war. Der Graf hatte die Arche mit dem Klavier manipulieren, sie alle wer weiß wo hinschicken wollen und offenbar hatten sie es wieder einmal Allen zu verdanken, dass der Plan gescheitert war. Er musste um ihr Leben gespielt haben – mit dem mächtigsten ihrer Feinde direkt im Rücken.

 

Howard schluckte mühsam, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zum Platzen zu bringen und ging, nachdem er sich zusammengerissen hatte, dazu über, Allen sorgsam nach Verletzungen abzusuchen.

 

Wenige Minuten später kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sie nicht überleben würde. Zudem musste er besorgt feststellen, dass sie auch mit dem Atuuda noch lebensgefährlich blieben. Was ihn natürlich nicht davon abhielt, den Golem unversehens zu beschwören. Vielleicht überlebte Allen diese letzte Schlacht nicht, doch er würde einen Teufel tun, ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen.

 

Atuuda schoss aus seiner Handfläche wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf und stürzte sich auf das Opfer, kaum dass sein Medium eine grobe Richtung vorgegeben hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie sich im Laufe der Zeit aufeinander abgestimmt hatten. Manchmal war der Golem erschienen, noch ehe er eine klare Beschwörung initiiert hatte, als ob er ihn inzwischen besser kannte als er sich selbst. Normalerweise beunruhigte ihn ein solcher Alleingang des geheimnisvollen Wesens, immerhin zehrte es von seiner Lebensenergie, doch in diesem Augenblick war er ihm dankbar für den übereifrigen Gehorsam. Es schien ihm, als ob es in solchen Fällen weniger anstrengend war, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten und im Moment war jede Erleichterung vorteilhaft, immerhin hatte er sich schon vorher kaum auf den Beinen halten können.

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er jedes Quäntchen Kraft bitter benötigte.

 

Allen war wie ausgelaugt. Wie ein staubtrockener Schwamm saugte er und saugte und saugte, ohne dass ein Ende in Sicht kam.

 

Was um alles in der Welt war geschehen? Es schien, als ob sein Geist zusammen mit dem Körper vollkommen zerschmettert worden war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, wieder zusammengesetzt zu werden. Howard spürte den Lebenswillen, der noch immer in dieser Existenz unter seinen Händen pulsierte und hätte vor Freude weinen können über die Willigkeit, mit der dieser sonst so sture, märtyrisch veranlagte Altruist ihm die Hilfe aus jeder Faser seiner Vitalität riss. Wenn er ihn auch noch zur Gesundung hätte zwingen müssen, hätte er wahrscheinlich allzu schnell die Grenzen seiner Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht.

 

Die er auch so schon schnell genug verspürte.

 

Aber Allen war noch immer nicht wiederhergestellt. Er spürte ihn, diesen immer noch so dringlichen Bedarf an Energie, physisch wie psychisch. Noch durfte er nicht nachlassen. Wie ein schwarzes Loch zog ihn Allen immer weiter in sich auf. Die Welt um sie herum verblasste gegen den Strudel, den Atuuda zwischen ihren Bewusstsein aufgebaut hatte. Seine Sinne schwanden, nur Allen lag noch deutlich vor ihm in einem endlosen Nichts. Howard hatte im Laufe der Zeit viel Übung mit Atuuda gesammelt, ihm war eine derartig zielgerichtete Konzentration schon lange nicht mehr fremd, und so entspannte er sich und ließ das Ki ungehindert fließen, sicher, dass der Golem es selbstständig an die bedürftigen Stellen leitete.

 

Er wurde zusehends schwächer und langsam übermannte ihn eine überwältigende Angst, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Dass er Allen nicht würde retten können. Das Schicksal konnte nicht so grausam sein, oder? Er hatte so viele alte Freunde verloren, sollte er nun auch noch die neuen einbüßen? Sollte er erneut machtlos gegenüber den waltenden Mächten des Universums sein, trotz eines so wirkungsvollen Zaubers wie Atuuda? Sein Selbst klammerte sich immer nachdrücklicher an Allen, sein Mund formte Worte, die seine Ohren nicht erreichten.

 

_‚Geh nicht.‘_

 

_‚Alle warten auf dich.‘_

 

_‚Denk an Linali.‘_

 

_‚Lass uns nicht allein.‘_

 

_‚Lass mich nicht allein.‘_

 

Allen konnte es haben. Allen konnte alles haben, wenn er nur nicht starb. Was war Howard für ein Practitioner, wenn er den optimistischsten und liebenswertesten Retter der Menschheit nicht durchzubringen vermochte?!

 

_„Alt... Was geht hi... ab?!“_

 

_„Was zum ... ... ... ... Krähe?! ... ist mit ... los?!“_

 

_„Allen?! All... Link, wie geht ... Um Himmels willen ...“_

 

Von weit, sehr weit entfernt hörte er Stimmen, aber den Sinn der Worte verstand er nicht. Interessierte ihn nicht. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, die Konzentration zu verlieren. Allen. Er musste Allen Walker retten. Nichts anderes zählte. Nichts anderes interessierte.

 

_„Schei... Er ... ...chenblass! Wir müss... ... trennen!“_

 

Er spürte eine Erschütterung, dicht gefolgt von einer weiteren. Es war ein Störfaktor, aber nicht ausreichend, um ihn von seiner Aufgabe abzulenken. Dafür war er zu gut. Die Stimmen klangen nach Ordensmitgliedern. Warum versuchten sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erschüttern? War ihnen nicht klar, was von seinem Erfolg abhing?!

 

_„Krä... ... auf! Wach auf! ... ...ße, Ko...i, er lässt u... ... ...bindung nich... kappen!“_

 

_„Reißt ... auseinan... Sof... Sonst ... ... sterben!“_

 

_„LINK!“_

 

Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn, ein Gefühl wie im freien Fall und ein Schlag in den Rücken. Und dann begannen die Erschütterungen von neuem. Und diesmal ließen sie nicht nach. Immer wieder und wieder traf ihn etwas Hartes ins Gesicht und nach einigen Treffern spürte er die Schmerzen, brennende Schmerzen in seinen Wangen, die seine Konzentration langsam, aber sicher brachen. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an der Verbindung zu Allen fest, an Atuuda, welches sich wie ein aufgeregtes Pferd, das die Zügeleinwirkung verloren hatte, verunsichert hin und her warf, bemühte sich mit aller Macht, es in die richtige Richtung zu treiben – aber jemand anderes griff ihm in die Zügel. Er wurde zurückgezerrt, von Allen weg, weiter und weiter, und schließlich übermannte ihn der Zorn vor so viel Ignoranz.

 

Er erwachte.

 

Der letzte Fokus verflog und er fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend im festen Griff Yu Kandas wieder, der ihn heftig schüttelte und ihm mit voller Lautstärke ins Gesicht brüllte.

 

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, HEB DEN ZAUBER AUF! ER IST GEHEILT!“

 

Er blinzelte verwirrt, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen und Yu erkannte, dass er ihm endlich zuhörte. Mit einem Ruck richtete er ihn auf und drehte seinen Kopf Allen zu, der von zwei anderen – Rabi und Komui, wenn er die verschwommenen Silhouetten richtig deutete – untersucht wurde. „Er ist okay“, knurrte ihm der Exorzist nochmal ins Ohr, „Lass los, wenn du nicht selbst draufgehen willst!“ Nun spürte Howard die Atemlosigkeit, den Schwindel, das Zittern und die Erschöpfung. Sie brach über ihn ein wie eine Flutwelle, schwemmte die letzte Kraft aus seinen Gliedern und ließ ihn bereit, nur allzu bereit zurück, alles aufzugeben. Doch noch immer traute er dem Frieden nicht. Was, wenn Allens Lebensfunktionen doch noch versagten, rief er Atuuda jetzt schon zurück? Was, wenn er doch noch nicht wieder stark genug war?

 

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine und erst der Kontrast ließ ihn spüren, wie kalt ihm war. Mit einem Schaudern blickte er auf und merkte, dass Komui sich vor ihm niedergelassen hatte. Der Abteilungsleiter sah ihm fest in die Augen: „Entspann dich. Er wird es schaffen.“ Howard blinzelte einige Male, ehe die Information zu ihm durchdrang, ließ dann zögerlich die Hand sinken – und damit den Zauber. Als sich die Verbindung löste und Atuuda in seinen Körper zurücksprang, verließen ihn auch ein Großteil seiner Sinne und er sackte ermattet in Yus Arm, der ihn notdürftig aufrecht hielt. Um sie herum ertönte kurz hintereinander lautes Knallen, gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Knarzen und Knacken. Doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Jetzt war ihm alles gleichgültig. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu sorgen.

 

_„Mist! ... bricht alles zus... ... müssen so schnell wie möglich ...“_

 

_„Du bist gut! Woher wis... ... ... ... lang geht?! Hier sieht al... ... aus!“_

 

_„Hauptquartier, bitte kommen! ... brauchen hier Hil... ... ... uns rauslots...“_

 

Howard hatte wahnsinnige Mühe, die Augen wenigstens halbwegs offenzuhalten. Müde und hoffnungslos ausgezehrt hatte er nur noch das Bedürfnis, für alle Ewigkeiten zu schlafen. Doch es war noch nicht soweit. Es gab noch so viel zu tun. Sicherstellen, dass Allen überlebte zum Beispiel. Und vorher vielleicht noch, unverletzt der Arche zu entkommen. Obwohl das unverletzt wohl für die meisten von ihnen zu spät kommen mochte. Er versuchte nachdrücklich, sich auf die Beine zu stemmen, doch Yus Griff ließ ihm nicht die Freiheit. Der Zweite Exorzist beachtete seine Bemühungen gar nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit war vollends auf Komui gerichtet, der aufgeregt in sein Headset lamentierte. Rabi schenkte der Umwelt ähnlich wenig Beachtung.

 

Und nur so konnte es sich Howard erklären, dass niemanden die Tatsache verstörte, dass der Vierzehnte vor dem Klavier stand und geistesabwesend über die blutverschmierten Tasten strich. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, war er doch im Moment selbst fernab davon, sich daran zu stören. Der Noah warf ihm einen prüfenden Schulterblick zu und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Ein Name glitt ihm lautlos von den Lippen.

 

_‚Ne-‘_

 

Der Versuch verstarb jedoch auf halbem Wege. Denn trotz seines vernebelten Verstands stellte Howard fest, dass es sich bei dem Anwesenden nicht um Nea handelte, den er im Laufe seines Auftrags besser kennengelernt hatte als gewünscht. Nein, es war nicht Nea und gleichzeitig – doch?

 

_‚Ma-‘_

 

Aber auch das war nicht korrekt. Diese ... Erscheinung sah ihnen so unheimlich ähnlich und doch wieder nicht. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, und doch ...

 

_‚... Campbell?‘_

 

Wie die Zwillinge, aber doch nicht wirklich – er wusste nicht, wie er den Anwesenden sonst nennen sollte. Aber er war zweifellos ein Campbell. Dessen war er sich absolut sicher.

 

Der vertraute Fremde schmunzelte sachte. Der Mund formte lautlose Worte, die trotzdem in seinen Ohren so wohl bekannt wiederhallten, in einer so frustrierend vergnügten, süffisanten, verspielten, lästernden ... tröstenden Tonlage, wie sie nur Nea D. Campbell anschlagen konnte.

 

_‚Gu~te Nacht.‘_

 

Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, selbst als sich der Fremde anschließend umdrehte und die langen, grazilen Finger auf die Tastatur niedersinken ließ, ohne ihm noch weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Emotionslos sah er ihm dabei zu, wie er begann, die zehn Gliedmaße schnell und langsam, energisch und sanft hin und her zu bewegen und auf diese gekonnte Weise wohlklingende Töne die Luft erfüllen zu lassen.

 

_„Verfickte Sch... ... ist mit ... verfickten Ding los?! ... spielt von alleine!“_

 

_„Keine Ahnung! Berei... ... Gänsehaut!“_

 

_„... haben ... Zeit mehr! Und Bak ist kei... ... ... Kommt! Wir müssen ... raus!“_

 

_„Und wohin?!“_

 

_„Erst ... raus! Rabi! Kanda! Schafft ihr ... ... zu tragen?!“_

 

_„Hör ... blöd rum zu quat... Haben ... Zeit fürs lange Überlegen?!“_

 

Verspannte Arme wanden sich um ihn und schwangen ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck über eine unbequeme Schulter. Dabei verlor er den Noah aus den Augen. Das, und nach all den Strapazen, der Angst und der rüden Behandlung auch endgültig das Bewusstsein. Was immer auch passierte, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Lösung der Probleme seinen Kollegen zu überlassen.

 

\---

 

Er erwachte stilgerecht mit einem Schrei. Sein Oberkörper schnellte wie ein von der Sehne gelassener Pfeil voran und nach einigen orientierungslosen Sekunden fand er sich in der Realität wieder – und umgehend breitete sich Verlegenheit in seinem Verstand aus, als er zu seiner Linken eine Präsenz wahrnahm.

 

Er war nicht allein. Jemand hatte seine wenig maskuline Reaktion mit verfolgt. Und wenn er sein Glück richtig einschätzte ...

 

Schweigend blickte er zur Seite und verfluchte sein Schicksal. Wie befürchtet saß niemand Geringeres als Yu an seinem Bett und starrte ihn ausdruckslos, aber mit großen Augen an.

 

Und zu seiner gleichzeitig immensen Freude hielt der Zweite eine Apfelspalte und ein Messer in Händen, verharrt in der Beschäftigung, das Obst zu einem Hasen zu schnitzen.

 

Dies würde wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass weder die eine, noch die andere Peinlichkeit jemals den Raum verlassen würde.

 

Eben öffnete er den Mund, um seinen Erzfreund mit einer gediegenen Erpressung zum Schweigen zu verurteilen, da stieß dieser einen langen Seufzer aus und erhob sich. „Ich gehe jemanden holen. Bleib liegen, du bist weit davon entfernt, topfit zu sein“, murmelte er und dann, leiserer, nach einem Augenblick ernsten Nachdenkens, „... Bohnenstange.“

 

Allen entfuhr ein verständnisloser Laut und er war so perplex, dass er Yu nicht zurückrief, sondern ihm nur verwirrt nachstarrte.

 

Er rieb sich die Augen. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. Er belegte ein Bett in der Krankenstation des europäischen Hauptquartiers, einer Einrichtung, die ihm im Laufe der Zeit so vertraut geworden war wie ein Zuhause. Das Zimmer war, wie er es kannte, weiß und sauber und angenehm kühl, mit dem Unterschied, dass überall große und kleine Vasen mit den verschiedensten Blumen herumstanden. Das war seltsam, gestattete die Oberschwester üblicherweise doch nur zwei oder drei, um die Behandlung nicht zu behindern. Sein Blick wanderte durch die bunte Farbenpracht und blieb an einem der anderen Betten hängen. Sein erster Eindruck war gewesen, dass er das Zimmer allein bewohnte, da alle anderen Decken und Kissen makellos rein und ordentlich zusammengelegt waren. Aber das Bett zu seiner Rechten, gleich neben dem leicht geöffneten Fenster, beherbergte noch einen weiteren Patienten.

 

Grelle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das saubere Glas auf blondes Haar und eine stetige leichte Brise wehte ab und zu die Ponys auf, die in ein blasses Gesicht fielen.

 

Allen stockte der Atem und er warf energisch die Decke zurück, um in aller Eile die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen. Allerdings kam er nicht so weit, denn nicht nur erschienen sie ihm schwer wie Blei, sondern im selben Moment sprang die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf und die Oberschwester kam mit gleich zwei Helferinnen und einem der Ärzte im Schlepptau sowie Rabi, Johnny und Komui ins Zimmer gestürmt. Nur ein Blick reichte der resoluten Frau, um Allens Absichten zu erkennen, und ebenso reichte ein weiterer, um sie ihm umgehend auszutreiben. Er verzog den Mund zu einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln und zog die Decke eiligst an ihren Platz zurück. Seine Freunde hatten die Gefahr offenbar nicht bemerkt, denn sie stürzten sich ohne auf seinen Gesundheitszustand zu achten geradewegs schreiend auf ihn. Alle kreischten durcheinander, sodass er kaum etwas verstand, außer seinem Namen, Danksagungen an alle bekannten übersinnlichen Entitäten und einige tränenerstickte Flüche.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Arzt verzweifelt an der entstandenen menschlichen Barriere hin und her laufen, doch alle Aufforderungen zu Ruhe und ein wenig mehr Abstand verhallten ungehört. Es verwunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass zwei der drei Störenfriede nach nur wenigen Minuten hochkant aus dem Zimmer getreten wurden und ihr lauter Protest durch das Zuknallen der Tür unterbunden wurde. Rabi hatte anscheinend das Glück, noch immer krankgeschrieben zu sein und außerdem nach Yu die Aufsichtspflicht an Allens Bett innezuhalten, sodass er lediglich an der Nase von ihm fortgezerrt und auf den zuvor verlassenen, nun etwas weiter weg geschobenen Stuhl platziert wurde. Er massierte sich mit Tränen in den Augen das malträtierte Organ und war endlich still, sodass der Arzt seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte.

 

Der Mann klopfte hier und drückte da und stellte Unmengen von Fragen zu seinem Befinden, dabei brannten ihm selbst doch viel, so viele mehr auf der Seele. Sein verzweifelter Blick fiel auf die Oberschwester, die ihm soeben eine Spritze mit Werweißwas in den Arm einzuführen versuchte: „Was ist mit Link?!“ Er wies auf seinen Bettnachbarn: „Er sieht furchtbar aus! Was ist mit ihm passiert?!“ Die Tatsache, dass Howard den ganzen Radau hindurch nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, tat nichts, um seine tiefe Besorgnis abzuschwächen. Sie packte den heftig gestikulierenden Arm und funkelte ihn mit dämonisch blitzenden Augen an: „Du bist ihm passiert, und wenn du nicht willst, dass dir noch etwas viel Schlimmeres passiert, hältst du jetzt endlich still!“ Angstschweiß brach in seinem Nacken aus und er gab umgehend jeden Verteidigungsversuch auf.

 

Während die Mediziner ungehindert an ihm herumdokterten, bemerkte er endlich, dass er noch immer stocksteif aufrecht im Bett saß – und erst jetzt, dass ihm der Rücken durch den heftigen Ruck beim Auffahren unangenehm brannte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er die Schultern absacken. Zum Glück erkannten die beiden seine Not und ließen ihn sachte auf die Kissen zurücksinken. Sie diskutierten kurz über die weiteren Maßnahmen, die Schwestern versorgten ihn mit vereinten Kräften mit frisch aufgeklopfter Bettwäsche und dann kleckerte der Pulk einer nach dem andern wieder zur Tür hinaus. Die Oberschwester warf noch jedem von ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

 

Und Allen wurde schlagartig klar, dass ihm keiner von ihnen gesagt hatte, wie die derzeitige Lage der Welt aussah.

 

„Rabi ...“

 

Sie schreckten beide auf, als ihm der Name beinahe weinerlich vor Sorge von den Lippen glitt. Und das war auch alles, was er von sich zu geben schaffte, wagte er es doch nicht, die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen.

 

War der Krieg vorbei?

 

Hatten sie gewonnen?

 

Angespannt runzelte er die Stirn und rieb sich erneut die Augen, die irgendwie nicht richtig wachwerden wollten. Die Umgebung war verschwommen, nicht stark, aber doch so, dass es ihm ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl verursachte. Er hörte den Stuhl knarzen und sah auf, um Rabi wieder näher ans Bett heranrücken zu sehen. Der Bookman stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Armlehnen und hob die Füße auf die Bettkante, um leicht mit dem Stuhl vor und zurück zu kippeln. „Wir haben gewonnen, Allen“, flüsterte er schließlich und ließ die Augenlider sinken, „Wir haben gewonnen.“

 

Allen imitierte seine Mimik. Nach einigen stillen Minuten, in denen er die Information sacken ließ, fragte er ebenso leise zurück: „Wie viele Verluste?“ Sie öffneten simultan die Augen und sahen sich an. Rabi seufzte und murmelte: „Lass uns das ein andermal besprechen. Erfreu dich jetzt erst einmal daran, dass es Yu, ich, du und er geschafft haben, okay?“ Allen schluckte mühsam, wollte er doch nicht undankbar erscheinen. Der Aufmerksamkeit nach zu urteilen, die ihm die Mediziner hatten zuteilwerden lassen, hätten sie Rabi außerdem vermutlich mehrere Einläufe verpasst, wagte er es, ihn unnötig in Stress zu versetzen. Und das wollte er seinem Freund nicht antun. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf möglicherweise eher positive Angelegenheiten: „Ich ... ich war in der Arche ... Wir waren alle in der Arche, oder? Wie haben wir’s raus geschafft?“

 

„Tja, das war ʼne echt komische Sache“, Rabi kratzte sich leidig grinsend am Kopf, offensichtlich glücklich über den Themenwechsel, „Und unheimlich noch dazu. Als wir euch fanden, ward ihr echt am Ende. Ich meine richtig am Ende, Allen, vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Du warst bewusstlos, absolut nicht wachzubekommen, ganz zu schweigen von schwer angeschlagen. Link hat dich zwar meisterhaft geflickt, aber du standest unter Schock wegen Blutverlust, deswegen konnten wir von dir keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Link kannte die Arche wie kein anderer außer dir, zumindest so gut, dass er dich gefunden hat. Aber auf seine Führung konnten wir auch nicht mehr zählen. Und die wissenschaftliche Abteilung hat immer wieder die Verbindung zu uns verloren, weil die Arche komplett ausgetickt ist. Ich hab echt gedacht, wir würden da drin den Löffel abgeben. Und plötzlich fing dieses gottverdammt gruselige Klavier an zu spielen, völlig von allein. Ich sag dir, ich hab fast ʼnen Herzkasper gekriegt. Yu übrigens auch, er will’s nur nicht zugeben. Komui war der einzige, der noch ʼnen einigermaßen kühlen Kopf behalten hat. Hat uns nur angebrüllt, wir sollten laufen. Also haben wir euch geschnappt und genau das getan. Danach war alles ein einziges Chaos. Egal in welchen Raum wir gekommen sind, andauernd sind alle möglichen Türen wie von Geisterhand zugeschlagen und uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als blindlings durch irgendeine zufällig geöffnete zu hechten. Es war ein Gefühl wie im Rattenkäfig, ich habe jede Sekunde damit gerechnet, dass uns das verdammte Klavier direkt in einen bodenlosen Abgrund treibt. Stattdessen ... sind wir hier gelandet. Durch die Decke. Direkt in der Krankenstation.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während Allen ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

 

„Einfach so?“

 

„Mitnichten einfach so. Die Flucht hat uns fast die letzten Nerven gekostet! ... Aber ... es ist ziemlich komisch, nicht wahr?“

 

Allen lehnte sich zurück. Ein Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und als er den Kopf drehte, traf er auf Rabis Blick. Sein Freund sah ihn ernst an. Doch dann hob sich ein Mundwinkel zu einem wissenden, kaum merklichen Schmunzeln. Allen lenkte betrübt den Blick zurück zur Decke: „... Ja ... ziemlich komisch.“

 

Er rieb sich gereizt stöhnend die Augen und neben ihm ertönte ein leises Seufzen. Als er die Hände senkte, stand Rabi auf und machte sich an seinem Nachttisch zu schaffen. Einer der Schubladen entnahm er ein längliches schwarzes Etui und hielt es ihm auffordernd hin. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er es entgegen und stieß ein abgrundtief verwirrtes Schnauben aus, als er den Inhalt prüfte: „... Eine ... Brille? Rabi, meine Augen sind völlig in Ordnung!“

 

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“

 

Allen stutzte, als er den Verarsch-mich-nicht-Ton vernahm. Verstohlen erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Bookman, der ihn streng erwiderte und nur stumm Richtung Brille nickte. Allen starrte noch eine Weile darauf hinab, ehe er sie zögerlich ans Gesicht hielt und sie sich schließlich auf die Nase schob. Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Aber das ... das ist ...“

 

„Jepp“, erwiderte Rabi und fuhr sich frustriert durchs Haar, „es ist die Brille von Marschall Cross. Und sie lag eines Morgens einfach auf dem verdammten Tisch. Niemand weiß, wie das Ding da hingekommen ist. Aber die wichtigste Frage ist wohl, woher jemand gewusst hat, dass du mit ʼner Sehschwäche aufwachen würdest?“ Allen sah sich fasziniert um, noch immer mit beiden Händen die Bügel haltend: „Nein, vielmehr ... Woher wusste er, dass ich nur auf einem Auge Sehschwäche entwickeln würde?“ Denn erst jetzt, durch den direkten Vergleich, war ihm klargeworden, dass für die Unschärfe seiner Sicht nur eine Seite verantwortlich war.

 

Rabi runzelte die Stirn: „Was redest du da? Crossʼ Brille hatte doch schon immer nur ein geschliffenes Glas? Auf der Seite der Maske wärʼs schließlich überflüssig gewesen.“ Allen ließ die Bügel los und schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick: „... Sag bloß, es ist keinem von euch aufgefallen?“

 

„Was denn?! Sprich nicht so in Rätseln!“

 

Ein Grinsen brach auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er belustigt auf seine linke Gesichtshälfte wies: „Das ist nicht Meisters Brille. Meisters Brille hat das geschliffene Glas auf dieser Seite.“ Er konnte nicht anders. Als er Rabis Kiefer absacken sah, verlor er die Beherrschung und lachte und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Die Situation war einfach so komisch, dass er sie einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte.

 

Aus keinem anderen Grund.

 

Ein etwas hilfloses Kichern entfuhr Rabis Kehle und er rieb sich mit fassungsloser Miene die Stirn: „Schei... Dieser verdammte Fuchs ist also tatsächlich noch ...?“ Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatten und er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: „... Meinst du, wir werden ihn je wiedersehen?“ Allen überlegte lange und eindringlich. Und endlich murmelte er melancholisch schmunzelnd: „Niemand weiß Ärger so gut aus dem Weg zu gehen wie Meister. Und sollte der Orden ihn jemals in die Finger bekommen, bekommt ‚Ärger‘ eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Deshalb ...“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Und es reichte.

 

Nach einigen stillen Sekunden räusperte er sich skeptisch in eine Hand: „Aber mal im Ernst: Woher hat er es gewusst? Ich meine, ich hatte doch nie Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Sicht!“ Er blinzelte, als er Rabi aus der Peripherie heftig zusammenzucken sah. Sein Freund war schlagartig wieder ernst geworden und kratzte sich nun sichtlich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Misstrauisch verzog er das Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts. „Nun, weißt du, das ist so ʼne Sache“, begann Rabi vorsichtig, alles begutachtend, nur nicht Allen, „weswegen sich die anderen wahrscheinlich immer so schnell und elegant aus dem Staub zu machen pflegen, seit wir zurück sind.“ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als er die wachsende Besorgnis in Allens Zügen bemerkte: „Es ist nichts Fatales, also ... Ich meine, alles halb so schlimm, wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat und so, also ... also mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken! Und du weißt schließlich, du bist du und wir sind deine Freunde, egal was kommt, richtig?! Also mach dir überhaupt keine Sorgen, alles ist halb so schlimm! Halb so schlimm!“

 

Jetzt fühlte Allen sein Herz wirklich im Halsbereich schlagen, entgegen all der offensichtlichen gut gemeinten Beruhigungsversuche. „Was ist los?!“, entfuhr es ihm angsterfüllt, „Was meinst du mit ‚halb so schlimm‘?! Was ist mit mir passiert?!“ Rabi öffnete und schloss mehrmals den Mund, doch die rechten Worte schienen ihm zu entfallen, wann immer er sie auszustoßen versuchte. Schließlich stöhnte er resigniert und raufte sich kurz die Haare, ehe er aufsprang und zur Badezimmertür eilte. Er kehrte mit einem Handspiegel zurück, blieb unschlüssig vor dem Bett stehen und seufzte endlich: „Sehen heißt glauben. Und ich glaube, das hier würdest du mir doch nicht glauben, ehe duʼs nicht siehst.“ Und damit hob er den Spiegel und hielt ihn direkt in Allens Gesicht.

 

Ein Schrei durchfuhr das Hauptquartier.

 

Es war ein Wunder, dass im Anschluss niemand das Zimmer stürmte, doch wahrscheinlich hatte die ganze Belegschaft des Ordens in den Gemäuern nur dieses Zeitpunkts geharrt, um erleichtert aufatmen und zum Tagesgeschehen übergehen zu können.

 

Doch im Moment dachte er sowieso nicht über derartige Banalitäten nach.

 

Seine Finger umklammerten den Rahmen des unschuldigen Utensils, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Was ist mit meinem Gesicht passiert?!“, schrie er aufgelöst hinein, „Wo ist mein Gesicht?! Wo ist mein Fluch?!“ Sein Blick fiel auf die linke Hand, die den Spiegel hielt und ein weiterer Schrei, lauter, schriller und durchdringender ließ die Wände erzittern: „WO IST MEIN ARM?!“

 

Natürlich hatte er seinen Arm noch. Das „Problem“ bestand darin, dass es sich dabei um einen normalen menschlichen Arm handelte, keine blutrote Abscheulichkeit mehr, mit okkulten Narben und viel zu langen Nägeln. Doch die Macht der Gewohnheit ließ ihn sich mehr vor dem weißen Fleisch erschrecken, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er war zuvor nur einfach zu besorgt um andere Dinge gewesen, als dass ihm die eigene Verfassung aufgefallen wäre.

 

Rabi bewies einmal mehr seine Engelsgeduld. Er gab ihm die Zeit, ausgiebig zu zittern, zu keuchen, immer wieder von seiner oh so gewöhnlichen Gliedmaße auf sein entfluchtes Gesicht zu starren, zögerlich die Finger zu bewegen, zögerlich die Wange zu befühlen, zögerlich durch das kurze braune Haar zu streichen. „Mein Gott“, flüsterte Allen plötzlich, „Ich bin alt.“ Dies entlockte dem Bookman nun doch ein feuchtes Prusten inklusive amüsiertem anschließendem Gackern. „Du bist nicht alt, Allen“, kicherte er und wischte sich eine Spur Spucke vom Kinn, „nur ... älter.“ Allen sah ihn schmollend an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Spiegelbild.

 

Stille folgte dem kurzen Spaß und Rabi rieb sich verlegen mit einem Fuß die Wade.

 

Auf einmal schluchzte es leise und er schaute alarmiert auf Allens gesenktes Haupt hinab: „Das ... das ist nicht so schlimm, hab ich doch gesagt! Ich versteh ja, dass es ein bisschen beängstigend sein kann, wenn man eines Morgens aufwacht und doppelt so alt ist wie am Abend zuvor, aber ... aber ich schwöre dir, wir werden alle für dich da sein, okay?! Wir ... wir sind ... Ach, Scheiße, Allen, ich weiß ja, das alles macht die Sache nicht besser, aber-“

 

„Es ist vorbei.“

 

„... Wie meinen?“

 

Allens von tiefer Trauer erfüllter Blick traf auf Rabis erschütterten und er stieß schniefend hervor: „Es ist vorbei! Nea ...“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und heulte ungehemmt los: „Nea ist fort!“ Betroffen senkte Rabi den Blick, ratlos, wie er Trost spenden konnte ... und ob Trost überhaupt angebracht war. Allen hatte alles verloren, seinen alten Freund, für den er sogar seinen Körper geopfert hatte, seine Bestimmung, seine Jugend, seine Macht ... Sie alle hatten die Macht des Innocence verloren, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten sie alle inzwischen die Zeit gehabt, sich damit abzufinden und zu erkennen, dass dieser Verlust der großen, liebgewonnenen Kraft einherging mit einem hohen Maß an Lebensqualität – die Menschheit war gerettet, der Millennium-Graf davon abgehalten, die Welt zu zerstören. Natürlich blieben all die irdischen Probleme, die sich die Menschen durch ihre immer wieder aufkommende Dummheit selbst auferlegten, doch zumindest hatten sie ihnen die Chance verschafft, sie bei etwaiger Erleuchtung auch wieder gutzumachen. Das alles musste Allen erst einmal registrieren, ehe er sich vielleicht wieder freuen konnte. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Versicherung, kein Aufmunterungsversuch konnte ihm das geben, was er jetzt am dringendsten brauchte – Zeit.

 

Und so stand Rabi nur hilflos da, hoffend, dass Allen möglichst bald die positiven Seiten der Situation erkennen würde, damit er nicht zu lange litt.

 

„War es deswegen? Erkennt ... er mich nicht mehr? War ... war Kanda deswegen vorhin so ... kalt ...?“

 

Er runzelte die Stirn, als die unausgesprochenen Worte so deutlich in der Luft lagen, dass er sie unmöglich ignorieren konnte.

 

_‚Kälter als sonst.‘_

 

Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und legte Allen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Yu wieder angestellt hat“, gab er seufzend zu, „aber ich kann dir eins versichern: Dein Aussehen, der Vierzehnte, all diese Veränderungen ... Für ihn zählt nichts davon. Ich habe ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so erleichtert gesehen wie vorhin, als er uns über dein Erwachen in Kenntnis gesetzt hat.“ Allen linste herzerweichend hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf: „Warum ist er dann nicht wiedergekommen?“ Rabi entfuhr ein amüsiertes Schnauben: „Weil er direkt an uns vorbei ins Bett gefallen ist. Er dürfte eingeschlafen sein, noch ehe er die Matratze berührt hat. Er hat hier Tag und Nacht Wache gehalten. Wenn sich jemand Sorgen um euch gemacht hat, dann war erʼs wohl.“

 

„... Euch?“

 

Er lächelte erleichtert, als Allen endlich die Hände sinken ließ und kräftig die Nase hochzog, das Ende seines Weinkrampfs einläutend. Dann nickte er zum Fenster hin. Oder vielmehr, zu Howard, der sich die ganze Zeit nicht einen Millimeter gerührt hatte: „Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber die ersten Nächte hat er sich im Flur die Hacken wundgelaufen, weil sie uns nicht zu ihm rein gelassen haben. Du warst – dank Atuuda – nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung ziemlich schnell aus dem Schneider, aber um ihn standʼs eine Weile echt schlecht.“ Sein Blick wurde ernst: „Du weißt, wie sehr Yu ihn immer dafür verurteilt hat, Meister Zuus letztes Leben auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Wie sehr er ihn immer dafür fertiggemacht und beleidigt hat. Wie er immer wieder behauptet hat, Link würde das Andenken entwürdigen. Weil er die Macht überhaupt nicht einzusetzen verstünde.“ Er verschränkte ermattet die Arme vor der Brust: „Tja, nun, er hatʼs ihm ganz schön gezeigt. Wir haben euch gefunden, als er gerade mitten im Prozess war. Oder vielmehr war er schon längst überfällig.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Er war fertig, Allen. Er konnte kaum noch einen Finger stemmen, ganz zu schweigen von ʼnem vernünftigen Gedanken. Ansprechbar war er kaum noch. Aber er wollte den Zauber partout nicht aufheben. Hat wahrscheinlich befürchtet, dass du den Löffel abgibst, sobald er dich loslässt.“

 

Nun war Allen wirklich am Boden zerstört. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was nach seinem verzweifelten Musikspiel in der Arche geschehen war, und dass er so schwer verletzt worden war, dass Howard sein Leben für die Rettung hatte riskieren müssen, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Ehe er sich zu viele Selbstvorwürfe machen konnte, fuhr Rabi jedoch fort: „Es war wirklich kurz vor Zwölf gewesen, Allen, aber wir haben euch gerade noch trennen können. Du warst körperlich wieder kerngesund, lagst aber im Koma und er ... Ich denke, es hat Yu unangenehm wachgerüttelt. Hat ihn wohl echt schockiert, erkennen zu müssen, wie weit genau er zu gehen bereit ist. Vielleicht hat er jetzt die Befürchtung, dass er keine Gelegenheit mehr haben wird, sich bei Link zu entschuldigen.“ Allen kicherte leicht hysterisch, als hätte er entschieden, dass die Lage nicht zum Lachen war, es aber einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte: „Kanda und sich entschuldigen? Friert die Hölle zu?“ „Möglicherweise. Aber im Moment scheint er mir sehr verzweifelt“, grinste Rabi zurück, „Vielleicht ist es uns vergönnt, ein Wunder mitzuerleben.“ Sie lachten laut, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und seufzend zu Howard hinübersah: „Er macht sich Sorgen um Link, will es aber vor uns nicht zugeben. Wahrscheinlich will er es sich sogar selbst nicht eingestehen. Deshalb ist er so abscheulich grantiger als sonst. Also nimm seine Anwandlungen nicht ganz so ernst.“ Allen folgte dem leicht besorgten Blick und runzelte tief befangen die Stirn: „... Ist es so schlimm?“

 

„Nein! Ich weiß, es sieht schlimm aus. Aber sie sagen alle, dass er nur strikte Bettruhe und Zeit braucht, um sich zu regenerieren. Doch ich schätze, selbst wenn ich dir das versichere, wirst du dir trotzdem solange Sorgen um ihn machen, bis er aufwacht und dir selbst sagen kann, dass er in Ordnung ist, stimmtʼs?“

 

„Da hast du wohl recht.“

 

„Genauso gehtʼs Yu. Link hat ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet und Yu kannte Zuu besser als viele andere. Wenn sich jemand außer dem Practitioner selbst vorstellen kann, wie anstrengend das Atuuda ist, ist er es. Und Link sah echt nicht gut aus ... Tut es immer noch nicht.“

 

Allen nickte. Selbst von seiner Position aus konnte er die tiefen Augenringe sehen und die unnormale Blässe des Inspektors hatte ihn schon gleich nach dem Aufwachen beinahe in Panik aus dem Bett gescheucht. Howard ging es nicht gut.

 

Aber er würde wieder gesund werden.

 

Rabi beobachtete ihn und stand schließlich auf: „Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Der Schreck vorhin muss immens gewesen sein und war deiner Genesung sicher nicht unbedingt zuträglich. Aber ich wollte dich einfach nicht länger als nötig im Dunkeln lassen. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich damit überrumpelt hab.“ Allen winkte ab: „Es war gut so. Wenn mich niemand darauf hingewiesen hätte, wäre zu dem Schrecken vielleicht noch Enttäuschung und Wut über eure übertriebene Diskretion gekommen. Ich bin nicht so schwach, dass ich das nicht verkraften werde. Danke, dass du an mich geglaubt hast, Rabi.“ Der Bookman stellte grinsend einen Daumen auf: „Immer wieder gern. Brauchst du noch etwas? Was zu trinken? Was zu essen?“ Allen öffnete automatisch den Mund zu einer enthusiastischen Antwort, hielt dann jedoch verblüfft inne.

 

Ihm wurde auf einen Schlag klar, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – oder zumindest in seinem Leben als Exorzist – keinen Hunger verspürte. Voll Erstaunen legte er eine Hand auf den Bauch, als hielte er nach Lebenszeichen Ausschau. Rabi in seiner unendlichen Einsicht durchschaute den Zweck und lachte laut auf: „Wie fühlt es sich an, keinen Parasiten mehr durchfüttern zu müssen?“ Allen blinzelte ihn befremdet an und lächelte dann sanft: „... Leicht. Es fühlt sich leicht an.“

 

Bald darauf, als er allein war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Gedanken und Blicke immer wieder zu seinem Bettnachbarn wanderten. Allen machte sich keine Sorgen. Er vertraute der Meinung der Ärzte, allen voran der der Oberschwester. Sie würde ihm sagen, wenn einer seiner Freunde in den letzten Zügen lag, zweifelsfrei.

 

Andererseits hatte sie, wie alle anderen, es Rabi überlassen, ihn über die einschneidenden Veränderungen aufzuklären, die sein Körper während seines Schlafs durchgemacht hatte ...

 

Er seufzte und strich sich über das linke Auge. Es erklärte so viel. Der Fluch war aufgehoben, aber er hatte eine Spur hinterlassen: Die Sehschwäche, die ihn in seinem früheren Leben zum Tragen einer Brille gezwungen hatte, war mit ihm verschwunden und hatte klare, ungehemmte Sicht wie am jüngsten Tag zurückgelassen. Aber nur auf einer Seite. Die andere war so schwach wie damals. Sachte schob er das wohl erste – und wie es aussah letzte – Geschenk seines Meisters höher auf die Nase. Erneut musterte er Howard, grübelnd und befangen.

 

Und endlich wälzte er sich aus dem Bett und tapste hinüber, um sich an seiner Seite auf die Knie sinken zu lassen und unter der dicken Decke nach einer kühlen Hand zu tasten. Er zog sie nicht hervor aus Angst, ihr auch noch die letzte Restwärme zu entziehen, stattdessen umschloss er sie mit beiden Händen und legte seufzend den Kopf auf ihr ab. So verharrte er, den Blick nachdenklich auf Howards friedlich schlummerndes Gesicht geheftet. Wenn sich nicht dessen Brustkorb stetig leicht gehoben und gesenkt hätte, hätte er in echte Angst verfallen können. Aber auch der hauchzarte Puls unter seinen Fingern versicherte ihm mit jedem sanften Schlag, dass Howard trotz der völligen Unempfänglichkeit für die Umwelt nicht tot war. Und das beruhigte ihn immens.

 

Allen schmunzelte kaum merklich. Was sein überformeller Aufpasser wohl zu dem eigentümlichen Verlauf der Dinge sagen würde, sobald er aufwachte? Howard hatte es nie ausgesprochen, aber fast jeder hatte es gemerkt und ihn auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit damit aufgezogen, dass er unter den vielen hochgewachsenen, teils sehr stämmigen Männern des Ordens noch kleiner wirkte, als er sowieso schon war, vor allem, wenn er nicht mit steifer Uniform und Stiefeln mit Absätzen auftrat, die ihm stets einen verzweifelten Bonus in Höhe und Breite hinzu schummelten. Wie würde er also reagieren, nun, da sein Schützling ihn nicht mehr nur um ein paar Zentimeter, sondern gleich um zwei Köpfe überragte?

 

Er drückte die Hand und versuchte, ein schelmisches Kichern in der Decke zu ersticken. Er hatte viele Gründe, zu hoffen, dass Howard bald aufwachte. Doch dieser erschien ihm – und wie er seine vergnügungssüchtige Kollegenschar kannte, nicht nur ihm – als der die glorreichste Unterhaltung versprechendste. Ganz zu schweigen davon wollte er Yu zu Kreuze kriechen sehen. Und wenn der sich zu weigern versuchen würde, so würde er sich mit Rabi zusammentun und ihn dazu zwingen, denn ein von Herzen kommender Dank ...

 

Das war das Mindeste, was Howard verdiente.


	9. Lebe deinen Alptraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2662939/)

„Wer hat Sie so zugerichtet, Inspektor?“

 

Eine gute Frage, durchaus berechtigt, bedachte man, dass es so gut wie keine Zeugen für das beispiellose Versagen Centrals im europäischen Hauptquartier gab. Oder tatsächlich gar keine, wenn man es nüchtern betrachtete.

 

Keine außer einem Verfügbaren.

 

Eine gute Frage also, die die steinernen Masken da stellten, Masken von Bischöfen, Kardinälen, Erzmarschällen, ausdruckslos, zum Respektieren, zum Fürchten.

 

Seine Furcht hätte sich eigentlich in Grenzen halten müssen, schließlich kannten sie ihn als pflichtbewussten, zuverlässigen Mitarbeiter. Aber er hatte sich vielleicht nicht restlos vorbildlich verhalten, nicht ganz strikt nach Protokoll, als er dem Verdächtigen Jerrys ganz speziellen Reisschleim gegönnt hatte. Zu lascher, zu verweichlichter Umgang mit einem so hinterhältigen Dämon, so verweichlicht gar, dass manche es schon als sympathisierend denunziert hatten.

 

Jeder andere niedere Soldat hätte sich durch derart zurückhaltendes Gebaren verdächtig gemacht und Konsequenzen erwarten müssen. Ihn, wie jede Assistenz hochrangiger Persönlichkeiten, schützte das Schild „Luberie“ – vorerst. Nicht alle, nicht einmal viele vertrauten so blind auf sein bescheidenes Urteil wie sein direkter Vorgesetzter, aber manche, sogar reichlich waren bereit, beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Versagen einzuspringen und seine Position zu übernehmen.

 

„Wer hat Sie so zugerichtet, Inspektor?“

 

Die gute, berechtigte Frage erklang erneut, schärfer, mit mehr Nachdruck und er konnte sich einer Antwort nicht länger entziehen.

 

„... Allen Walker.“

 

Seine Zunge fühlte sich bei den Worten an wie Blei und schmeckte auch danach. Ohnehin schien der Name dickliche Schleimspuren bitteren Gifts in seiner Mundhöhle zu hinterlassen, die sich nicht ausspucken ließen – nur herunterschlucken.

 

Die Wahrheit war oft unangenehm. Und noch öfter tat sie weh.

 

Offenbar nicht nur ihm, denn um ihn herum erhob sich ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei. Exorzisten, Marschälle, Sektion eins, zahlreiche Finder und sonstige Angestellte, deren Leben Allens Existenz nachhaltig beeinflusst hatte, brachten lautstarke Einwände in buntesten Variationen vor. Verständlich, wer sah einen Freund schon gern zum Feind und Mörder mutieren?

 

... Obwohl sie es bei seinen Freunden mit relativer Gleichgültigkeit hingenommen hatten. Mit einer Einstellung, es von Anfang an gewusst zu haben. Vielleicht konnten sie nun das entstandene Leid etwas besser nachvollziehen? Sein Leid? Das Leid der Dritten? Das Leid der Kameraden seiner Abteilung?

 

Aber das war möglicherweise zu viel verlangt, schließlich waren Agenten von Krähe keine echten Verbündeten, für niemanden. Alle blieben immer auf Abstand, immer vorsichtig, misstrauisch, skeptisch. Allerdings ebenfalls nachvollziehbar – einmal der Ketzerei überführt, erwartete ihre Zielpersonen nur der Tod.

 

Sowieso wäre alles viel leichter gewesen, hätte er es nicht als so entsetzlich nachvollziehbar empfunden.

 

Doch eine persönliche Frage blieb, selbst durch Einfühlsamkeit und Verständnis hindurch, bohrend, neckend in seinem Hinterkopf.

 

Über den Komuis Stimme nun ganz besonders laut hinweg hallte: „Das ist eine Lüge! Allen würde niemals einen Freund verletzen, schon gar nicht lebensgefährlich! Das ist nur wieder eins Ihrer Spielchen, Oberinspektor!“ Zustimmendes, wohl verzweifeltes Nicken rings herum, Ansturm auf seinen Vorgesetzten, den er als treuer Lakai gern unterbunden hätte, hätte er sich auch nur einen Millimeter rühren können. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es egal gewesen wäre, was er auf die ach so berechtigte Frage der Ordensleitung geantwortet hätte – solange es nicht Allen gewesen wäre.

 

Hände packten ihn an den Schultern, rissen ihn mal hierhin, mal dorthin.

 

„Es war nicht Allen, richtig?!“

 

„Sie lügen, Inspektor!“

 

„Es war nicht Allen!“

 

„Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist!“

 

„Lüge!“

 

„Verrat!“

 

„Verschwörung!“

 

„Lüge!“

 

„Lüge!“

 

„LÜGE!!!“

 

„Es war nicht Allen ... RICHTIG?!“

 

Und als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in die flehenden Augen des eigenen Angesichts.

 

Howard fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass ein lautes Ratschen die Dunkelheit erfüllte – er hatte mit verkrampften Fäusten ein Loch in sein Kopfkissen gerissen. Nicht schade drum, verschlissen und fleckig wie es war, aber dieses Missgeschick würde ein ebenso großes Loch in sein Reisebudget reißen, immerhin mutierten, wenn es um Wiedergutmachung ging, banalste Dinge meist zu unersetzlichen Erbstücken. Er musste das bemitleidenswerte Polster in den Qualen dieses jüngsten Alptraums so fest gedrückt haben, dass es Daunen verloren hatte. Sie lagen um die Kopfpartie herum und einige von ihnen schwebten lautlos zu Boden, als er sich seufzend aufrichtete.

 

Nach einigen kontrollierten Atemzügen schob er die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Dröhnende Kopfschmerzen zwangen ihn beinahe rücklings aufs Bett zurück. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich stöhnend ins Haar, krallte die Fingernägel in die Kopfhaut, versuchte das Pochen, Stechen, Ziehen, dieses eigenartige Kribbeln hinter seiner erhitzten Stirn auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren – es gelang ihm nicht. Der Schmerz blieb, als wollte er ihn auf Teufel komm raus nicht vergessen lassen, was er doch so unbedingt vergessen wollte.

 

Widerstrebend erinnerte er sich zurück an den Tag von Allens Flucht aus dem Verließ des Hauptquartiers, Bilder des schicksalsträchtigen Vorfalls ungebremst und unerwünscht durch seinen Geist rauschend. Zähfließendes Verhör, Gespräch über die Dritten, Verantwortung – Schuld. Dann die Verwandlung. Plötzlich, resolut, rasch, geschwinder als je zuvor, mit mehr Nachdruck, mehr Macht, dunkelnde Haut, verdichtendes Ki, Druck, ein enormer Druck auf sein Bewusstsein, als wollte das zu lange, viel zu lange unter fremden Persönlichkeiten begraben gewesene Phantom der Vergangenheit und Zukunft alles um sich herum zerquetschen wie einen Schwarm lästiger Fliegen, alles, alle. Und dann die Noahs. Kleines Mädchen, Road Kamelot, wenn er sich der Akten recht ersann, gemeinsam mit dem berühmt-berüchtigten Tiky Mikk. Zu viel, zu eng, ein von Sinnen schreiender Besessener, zwei Monster, ein Mensch.

 

Es war abzusehen gewesen, wer von ihnen den Kürzesten ziehen würde.

 

Zähneknirschend krümmte sich Howard noch ein Stück weiter zusammen, Fingernägel über brennende Haarwurzeln kratzend.

 

Er hätte sich zurückziehen müssen, als der erste Feind die Nase aus der Arche gesteckt hatte, hätte die Situation als so aussichtslos einstufen müssen, wie sie tatsächlich gewesen war. Aber er hatte ihnen Allen Walker nicht kampflos überlassen dürfen, nicht überlassen wollen. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Grund schon vor Augen geführt? Und wie oft daran gezweifelt? Wie oft sich gewundert, wie hohl er sich in seiner Brust anfühlte, als ... fehlte etwas. Als wäre ein Teil des Geschehens im Erdboden versunken, genau so wie die Angreifer, nachdem sie sich mit Allen verständigt hatten, mit einem gar nicht mehr so widerspenstigen Allen.

 

Warum zweifeln? Warum zögern? Es war doch alles da, lückenlos, als wäre es erst am Tag zuvor passiert?

 

_Das kann nicht sein!_

 

Wozu immer diese Phrase?

 

Vielleicht, weil er selbst nicht fassen konnte, was geschehen war.

 

Er ging in die Knie, sein Atem hastiger, doch die Augen hielt er sperrangelweit offen. Er konnte sie nicht schließen. Nicht in diesem Moment, wo die Bilder sich im Kreise jagten, sich immer wieder vor ihm auftaten wie ein gähnender, bedrohlicher Abgrund, in den er starrte. Hinter dem trügerischen Schutz seiner Lider wären sie nur noch farbenfroher hervorgetreten.

 

Die Noahs, ihre gleichgültigen Mienen, Allen Walkers Gesicht, dieses gehässig grinsende, kalte Gesicht. Und der verfluchte Arm, unglaublich schnell, schneller als irgendjemand hätte reagieren können, wie ein Speer, aus voller Kraft geworfen.

 

Howards Hände glitten über schweißgebadete Schläfen hinunter, hinunter zur Körpermitte, fanden sich auf der Wunde zusammen, der Wunde, die ihn an den Rand des Todes befördert hatte, und drückten zu. Sanft spürte er Atuuda tief unter dem Fleisch pulsieren und entließ einen zitternden Atem. Die Erinnerung an den Schmerz war eine weitere, die sich frisch und spottend und so entsetzlich hartnäckig hielt. Glut, Brand, Feuer in seiner Brust, auf all seine Sinne übergreifend, eiskalt vom Schock des Unerwarteten.

 

Ja, er musste sich beschämt eingestehen, auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben – er hatte aus vollstem Herzen geglaubt, Allen Walker würde ihn nicht angreifen. All die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit hatte ihm Vertrauen eingeflößt, zu viel inniges Vertrauen, welches in Wahrheit, das wusste er nun, nur fehlerhaft interpretierte Selbstüberschätzung gewesen war.

 

Denn Allen Walker hatte ihn angegriffen, hatte ihm trotz aller Vertrautheit – Freundschaft? – nicht einmal die Chance zugestanden, zu fliehen, hatte ihm Brust, Rippen, Magen, Leber, beinahe das Herz zerrissen. Zu seiner Schande auch im übertragenen Sinne. Denn es war ein abgrundtiefer Schock gewesen, diese erste Gewissheit, ein Schock so groß, dass er sich selbst nicht getraut hatte.

 

_‚Sonst noch was?‘_

 

Nicht getraut bis zur Verleugnung der eigenen Auffassungsgabe, nicht gewagt, das Erlebte auszusprechen – denn es konnte nur falsch sein.

 

_‚Nein ... Nur die Noahs.‘_

 

Er hatte gelogen, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst gewesen zu sein, er hatte gelogen, dort in Zuus abgeschiedenem Landhaus, im Billardzimmer, geradewegs ins Gesicht seines Oberinspektors, dem er doch so unglaublich tiefe Wertschätzung entgegenbrachte, gelogen und nicht wie im Traum gestanden, was er hätte gestehen sollen. Und Malcolm hatte ihm nur einen eben angedeuteten Schulterblick gewährt, ehe er sich mit einem kaum hörbaren, sehr, sehr skeptischen Schnauben wieder dem Fenster zugewandt hatte, doch dieser kurze Blickkontakt hatte Howard mehr verraten als jedes Wort, welches er kurz zuvor mit dem alten Practitioner gewechselt hatte.

 

Malcolm hatte sie bemerkt.

 

Und er hatte sie akzeptiert, diese erste Lüge, die er ihm gegenüber über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Eine unmittelbar auf ihn einstürzende Erkenntnis drehte Howard den Magen um und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben: Er konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass es die letzte gewesen sein würde.

 

Alles, alles war zurückgekommen zu ihm, als Johnnys unglücksseliges Eingreifen Allen Walker zurückgebracht, Nea D. Campbell unterdrückt und erfolgreich verdrängt geglaubte Erinnerungen wiedererweckt hatte. Er war ihnen nicht zwei Monate lang gefolgt, um Allen wiederzusehen. Er war hier, um den Vierzehnten zu unterstützen, das eigene Leben für ihn zu lassen wenn nötig. Johnny hatte alles verdorben – seinen Job, seine Teilnahmslosigkeit, seine innere Ruhe. Alles aufgewühlt, was aufzuwühlen ging, ohne es zu wissen, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren. Denn für Johnny zählte nur Allen – und Howard schätzte das, ebenso wie Yu Kanda es schätzte. Allen hatte nicht wenige Freunde, aber kaum einer von ihnen war selbstlos, unabhängig genug von den eigenen Lebensumständen, um alles für ihn zu riskieren. Auch Howard war diese Rolle verwehrt, und so war er dankbar, dass ein anderer sie ausfüllte. Dass es jemanden gab, der sich ihm entgegenstellen würde, um Allen zu beschützen, so wie er Nea beschützen musste.

 

Doch das machte die Sache nicht leichter.

 

Kein Hass, aber Wut. Lauernde, unter der Haut schwelende Wut und abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung.

 

Allen hatte ihn töten wollen.

 

Allen, nicht Nea. In einer labilen Stufe des Übergangs zwar, zweifellos verwirrt, aber nicht vollkommen verloren. Er wusste es. Sie hatten sich in die Augen gesehen, er hatte es gesehen, hatte es gespürt. Allen hatte einst nicht gezögert, ihm Crown Clown in aktivierter Form in den Rücken zu bohren – und er hatte nicht gezögert, den Angriff im Ruhezustand frontal zu wiederholen.

 

Howards Stirn berührte bereits den Boden, als es grob an die Zimmertür schlug.

 

_„Hey, Krähe! Wach auf und mach dich fertig. In einer halben Stunde geht’s weiter und wenn du nicht pünktlich unten antanzt, sorg ich dafür, dass du zurückbleibst, klar?!“_

 

Das Poltern hallte unter seiner Schädeldecke nach und nun schloss er doch die Augen in der Hoffnung, den dröhnenden Schmerz wegschließen zu können. Nach einigen Sekunden hämmerte es jedoch nur noch lauter.

 

_„Hast du gehört?!“_

 

Und als er immer noch nicht reagierte, krachte das Holz, als wäre es kurz vorm Nachgeben.

 

_„KRÄHE!“_

 

Endlich presste er ein leises Kichern hervor und ließ sich gerade so laut vernehmen, dass seine Stimme auf den Flur reichen musste: „Meine Güte, Kanda, kling nicht ganz so besorgt, ich könnte tatsächlich annehmen, dass du um meine Gesundheit besorgt bist.“ Es war kurz mucksmäuschenstill, doch dann schnaubte es draußen abfällig.

 

_„Du mich auch. Halbe Stunde. Wir warten nicht.“_

 

Und dann verklangen schwere, wohl absichtlich lautstarke Schritte allmählich und es kehrte wieder erbarmungsvolle Ruhe ein. Howard drehte leicht den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder einen Spaltbreit, müde und aufgewühlt und schmerzerfüllt. Durchs kleine, schmutzige Fenster drang das Licht der Morgenröte und er seufzte leise, ehe er sich energisch in die Höhe zwang. Er wusste, er musste sich nicht beeilen, denn auch wenn Johnny und Yu zweifelsohne die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und zur Eile angetrieben hätten, Allen hätte bis Ultimo auf ihn gewartet. Lieber, vertrauensseliger, nachsichtiger Allen. Ein guter Mensch, ein guter Freund, wie es sie nur noch selten gab.

 

Und so blieb eine Frage. Eine Frage, der nachzugehen Howard nicht gestattet war.

 

Warum, Allen Walker?

 

Hätte er nicht so dermaßen neben sich gestanden, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass die Daunen auf seinem Bett schummrig glimmten und sich nach und nach in Nichts auflösten.


End file.
